


Toxin Tower

by TMNT_Raph_fan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT_Raph_fan/pseuds/TMNT_Raph_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April O'Neil has been no stranger to the strange, but even four, giant turtles who can talk and do ninjitsu may be too strange for her to handle. Especially when an old friend comes to visit and ends up getting involved in the same craziness April does. Such craziness as a tower full of toxin set to be dispersed throughout an entire city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

“You are extraordinary, my sons. Unlike anything the world has ever seen. Bound for greatness. Destined to protect the people of New York. A dark force is growing. A criminal organization known as the Foot Clan. So named because they step over the good people of this city with no regard. Their leader, the Shredder, will come at you with ferocity. His Foot Clan will outnumber you. The people of New York will look upon you as their only hope.  
Eyes focused. Elbows locked. Stance low. And we begin. Be one with the blades. Lead their path. I know you are eager to answer their calls, but your training is not yet complete. The world below must remain your home. As your father, you must trust me. Patience, patience. You’re not yet ready to go above ground. But I believe when that day comes, and you rise to the streets, you are going to be responsible for amazing things.”

...

“Mr. Rivetti! Mr. Rivetti!” April called while chasing down the man in question. He wore a hard hat and reflective vest over his typical work-day clothes. He mumbled a few words, the beginning of a sentence that was quickly abandoned as April continued to pester him.  
“Mr. Rivetti, please,” She huffed, hoping to get him to agree to answer a few questions.  
“You’re the most persistent human I’ve ever met in my life,” Mr. Rivetti told her, reluctantly coming to a stop as the yellow jacket wearing reporter come around in front of him, “Look, I swear, I already told the cops everything. Alright?”  
“But maybe there’s a detail you’d forgotten to share with the police,” She got out quickly; knowing her time talking with the worker would be short lived.  
“Sweetheart, you don’t forget something like that,” He told her, growing even more annoyed than he originally was, “Ten guys storm in here, broad day light, force us to the ground at gun point. And these are restricted chemicals,” He loosely pointed to his shipment as he slowly walked along. April matched his pace while walking backwards to still be able to face him.  
Mr. Rivetti continued, “Venzal cyanide, and some deaminating agents too. You don’t just buy this stuff, even on the black market.”  
“Wait,” April interrupted, “You said deaminating agents. Those are used in genetic research.” Mr. Rivetti gave her a look that showed just how much he didn’t care, speckled with confusion at what she was going on about. He and his men had only been hired to move the chemicals, not know what situations they’d be used in. For safety reasons he had to know the chemicals names and base information about what they were, but that was as far as it went.  
Seeing that she was losing what little of his attention she had, April quickly got to the point of asking a question, “Do you know anyone else who could’ve-“  
“O’Neil!” Someone called, interrupting her abruptly, “We’re live in thirty minutes!” Mr. Rivetti gave the reporter a nod, urging her to go do her real job, so that she would leave him to his.  
“C’mon!” The man who called before continued, tapping rapidly at his wrist to indicate what little time they had.  
“’Kay.” Mr. Rivetti uttered, sounding as if he was finally relieved from April’s reportive pestering.  
“No, no, no,” She protested, holding up a finger to stop him once again, “I’ll be right back. Please don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” She ran off towards Vernon Fenwick, the man who had called to her before and who was currently standing beside a white channel 6 News van.  
“C’mon, you’re killing me,” He told the rapidly approaching reporter, holding out his arms for a moment before they fell back down by his sides.  
“I’m working,” April insisted, gesturing back to Mr. Rivetti.  
“That’s a paying job?” Vern asked, knowing very well that her interview with the worker was not what they were being paid to do, “’Cause we have an actual paying job. Look. You don’t think every crime reporter in this city isn’t trying to work this Foot Clan story?”  
“I know that. But there is a new angle on this, and I am this close to getting it,” April huffed, holding out her fingers in a pinching gesture to emphazize her point, “I just need a couple of more…” She trailed off as she turned and noticed that Mr. Rivetti was no longer standing where she had left him. She gave a defeated hand gesture in that direction while turning back to her partner.  
“Let’s just stick to what we’re good at,” Vern told her, opening the door to the van, “Let’s stick to what we’re good at. We’re good at it.”

...

The duo stood in Times Square, reporting on a story about a unique exercise method. Vern brought the camera up to his shoulder and began to count down.  
“Five, four,” He counted the rest of the numbers silently, using his fingers as indication so April would know her cue.  
“Hi guys.” April began, sounding overly cheerful, “This is April O’Neil from Channel Six News, and I’m here in beautiful New York City on the first day of Spring, and you know what that means; it is time to shed that pesky winter weight. And here with me today is celebrity fitness trainer, Harley Pasternok. Hi Harley!” She placed a friendly hand on the trainer’s shoulder and moved the microphone to him so he could speak.  
“Good morning, April,” Harley greeted, “Twenty years I’ve studied the animal kingdom. There are fat pigs, there are fat cows. There are no fat birds.” He moved over to Aprils other side and indicated for her to get on one of the mini trampolines set up behind them. There were a few other people already doing the exercise he was about to show April. Harley continued as Vern gave April a sympathetic look, “Alright, I want you to visualize a sexy seagull.” Now standing on one of the trampolines, April followed the exercise, squatting down and coming back up while flapping her arms like a bird. The trainer continued to talk encouragingly as she performed in front of the camera.  
After the news segment was over, April grabbed her jacket off a stand by the van and proceeded to put it back on. “Four years of journalism school, so that I could do that,” She complained, “Four years of my life, Vern. This is embarrassing.”  
“Look, O’Neil, I get it,” Vern told her, beginning an attempt at cheering her up, “You want to be a serious journalist. I see you sniffing around the news room for the big stories. But it’s also okay to just give people something a little lighter, a little froth.” His eyes grew wide as he nodded, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say.  
“Froth?” She repeated.  
Vern picked up speed in his explanation, “You know how when you get a coffee, it’s just like coffee, and then they put like a little froth on it, and it’s kind’a nice.”  
“Vern, that’s foam.” April corrected, a smile showing her amusement at his fumbling.  
“Yes. Foam, froth. You get the point,” Vern’s slight annoyance at her pointing out such a miniscule difference was evident in his tone and facial expression, “It’s-it’s nice. It tastes good. It’s candy. You ever hear the expression never take candy from a baby? It’s ‘cause even babies love candy. It’s nice, and you’re giving people something they like that’s good and nice,” He was babbling now, but refused to stop until he got his point across, “They look at you and they say wow, there’s a nice-there’s … candy. The point is, I think that … you should be rewarded, not punishing yourself. And I’m-I’m prepared to reward you. I say that we go to my buddy’s little restauraunt down town, it’s very vibey-“  
“We just ate on the way over here,” April said, finally cutting his rant short.  
“No, I know we just-I’m not saying for a full meal. We’re just getting apet-teasers.” He trailed off as he realized his attempt at cheering April up and trying to get a date with her hadn’t worked quite like he wanted.  
“I gotta go finish that interview. I’ll see you at the office, Vern.” April called, walking to her bike.  
“I will see you at the office.” He called back, putting on a pair of shades.  
April rode her bike to a quite spot where she could stop and make a video call. Still wearing her helmet, and with her bike leaning on its side, she crouched down against a chain link fence and pulled out her phone. “I just wanted to follow up, Mr. Rivetti.” She said as he answered the call.  
“Are you kidding me? How-how’d you get my number?” He asked. It was clear that his annoyance with the young woman was at its peak.  
“If I could just ask one more question.”  
He threw his head back angrily before turning back to his phone, “Listen, I already told you everything I know about this crime. Everything.”  
“Wait, wait, wait,” She begged him not to hang up.  
He finally gave in, or rather, decided to pawn her off to someone else, “Okay, you wanna know anything else? You go back down to the docks, see my guy Stan. He’ll tell you anything else you need to know. Okay? And hey, do me a favour: lose my number. Alright?” April sighed as she hung up the phone and returned her bike to its upright position. She knew it would take some time to ride down to the docks and that it would most likely be dark by then. But she was determined to get her hands on as much of this story as she could, and she wasn’t going to let a simple sunset stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

The sky was like ink by the time April pulled up to the docks, just as she had predicted it would be. She heard loud clanging and shouting coming from the crates and her journalistic instincts took over. She got off her bike and held onto the chain link fence, trying to see what was happening. When she realized there was a possible Foot Clan robbery in progress, she immidiatly went for her phone.  
“Channel Six.” A voice answered, sounding very bored.  
“Chris. Chris, it’s April. I’m at the docks,” She whispered.  
“We’re in the middle of the evening briefs, O’Neil,” Chris told her, now sounding irritated, “Whatever you got can wait ‘til tomorrow.”  
“No, no, I need a camera crew-“ She insisted, but Chris had already hung up the phone. April put her phone away, shaking her head and sighing at her co-worker’s actions. She got back on her bike and rode closer to the action, searching for a good view of what was happening. She stopped as the voices got louder. Most of the fence in this area was covered with dark tarp, but there was a small gap that April was able to peer through. She saw men dressed head to toe in black. They had guns and flashlights, and were going through the shipment containers. April took out her phone again, pressing it against the fence. A warning flashed on the screen telling her there was not enough light for video. She huffed out a curse as she decided what to do. Looking around to make sure no one would see her, she began to climb the fence. The men continued to empty the shipping crates as a silent shadow leapt across overhead. One of the men, thinking that he had heard something, brought his gun up and began looking around. The next thing he knew, he was being slammed against a crate by an unknown force. Something similar happened to a few of the other men before the entire group became aware. Karai, the leader of the group, stepped forward. She starred into the inky dark. April, finally managing to locate where they were, stayed hidden between two crates. She watched as men and crates alike were being tossed around by shadows hidden in the dark. She heard Karai call for a retreat, a sense of urgency in her voice. The group rushed and piled into their vans before tearing away from the scene. April pressed herself against one of the crates, praying that no one would see her as they drove by. She only peaked out when the last van drove off. Looking up, she noticed a figure climbing a stack of crates. Her eyes grew wide as she realized there was something even bigger to this story that she was chasing. Literally bigger. She muttered out another curse as she fumbled for her phone, but when she brought it back up to take the photo, the figure was gone. She came out of her hiding spot to see if there was anything the figure may have left behind. Noticing something on the side of one of the crates, she went closer to get a better look. A symbol, freshly painted on the side of the crate. She took a few quick photos as evidence before rushing off.

...

April barged into her apartment, excited to share her find with someone, anyone. “Taylor. Taylor!” She called to her roommate, who was sitting on their couch.  
“Hey, I am skyping with my mom,” Taylor moaned as April interrupted.  
“You have no idea what I just went through. I am freaking out,” April got out in a rush. “I just saw a Foot Clan attack.”  
“Are you okay?” Taylor asked, now worried that her friend may have gotten herself in deep trouble.  
“I was riding my bike by the docks. It was night, it’s dark, already, and there are Foot Clan soldiers everywhere. Then out of nowhere there was this guy fighting back against them, and he left behind this symbol, and I know that I’ve seen it before, I can’t remember where.” Taylor blinked as April ranted. She leaned back in confusion, not fully registering what her friend was going on about. April continued, “But there is someone fighting back against the Foot Clan. There is a vigilante in this city and no one knows. But I do. I know. And now I have my story. There is no more froth and foam for me.” A silence fell over the two girls as April concluded.  
Taylor scrunched up her face in confusion, “What?”  
April let out a sigh, “Nevermind.” She turned to pick up her bag and head to her room.  
“Anyway,” Taylor continued, changing the subject, “A girl left a message on the machine for you. Said her name was Kitkat.”  
“What?” April blurted. She quickly made her way over to the calender hung on their wall, suddenly remembering a key detail about this week. “Shit.” She uttered.  
“What’s wrong?” Taylor asked, once again looking up from her skype call.  
“I totally forgot about it. And I totally forgot to tell you about it,” April explained vaguely.  
Taylor gave her a sarcastic look, knowing full well that April became forgetful when following a story, “What did you forget?”  
“I used to babysit Kitkat and her brother, and their family’s going out of town, so I agreed to let Kitkat stay here. Her brother’s staying at a friend’s.” April told her.  
Taylor stared at April for a moment before shrugging, “Whatever. As long as she doesn’t mess up my schedule.”  
“Thank you so much,” April said, rushing off to her room with her bag. Taylor finally got back to continuing the skype call with her mom.

...

The next morning arrived and the news room at Channel Six News was just about to pick up.  
“Alright, we need a lead for tonight,” Chief Burnadette Thompson told the room of reporters as she walked in, “Who’s got it?”  
“Uh, major league developments for foes for lower Manhatten,” One reporter suggested.  
“No,” Thompson said bluntly.  
“I got something. NYPD task force taking credit for small decline in Foot related crime,” Another reporter spoke up.  
“I like that. Let’s run with that.” The news room got to work as Thompson began to leave, only to be interrupted by April rushing in. “Oh, O’Neil. I’ll talk to you in a minute,” Thompson told her, not breaking her stride.  
“No. No, I know that I’m actually over stepping my boundaries by being here, but you’re gonna want to hear what I have to say. Actually, I think you’re all gonna want to hear what I have to say,” April said, walking into the room further and waving a folder at her colleagues, “I witnessed an attempted Foot Clan robbery at the docks in Brooklyn last night.”  
“Hold on,” the same reporter from before interrupted, “The scanner said that gun shots were heard, but there were no reports of any Foot Clan activity.”  
April continued, “That’s because whatever they were attempting to do was stopped.”  
“What were you doing in Brooklyn, anyway? Was there a trampoline convention?” The reporter asked, trying to undermine her. Vern rolled his eyes at the immature notion.  
“I was in Brooklyn because I was reporting, not sitting behind my desk, McCnaughton,” April spat back.  
“Okay kids,” Chief Thompson interjected, ending the fight before it really began, and pointing back at April, “Who stopped it?”  
April paused, thinking about how she should explain, “Well, there’s this guy. I didn’t see him clearly, but he was swinging these giant shipping containers and knocking these guys into the … into the river.” Vern’s expression took on a hint of embarrassment at April’s explanation as she continued, “There is a vigilante that is fighting back against the Foot Clan. There’s a huge story here.”  
“O’Neil, I think you found superman. That’s cool,” McCnaughton joked.  
April ignored it and the small laughter coming from the rest of her co-workers behind her as she turned back to the chief, “The vigilante is real. I saw him.”  
“O’Neil, I’m going to assume that you would not come up here and tell us this fantastic story without some tangible proof,” The chief responded. April began rummaging through the folder she had with her as Chief Thompson started to get annoyed by how much time was being wasted.  
“I took this photo,” April told her, pulling out the large sheet. “On one of the shipping containers. I actually think that it may be his calling card.”  
Thompson examined the photo, and then gave a short laugh, “This is nothing, O’Neil. What is-this is nothing.”  
“That’s exactly the point. Someone stopped a Foot robbery and left no evidence. There is nothing.”  
“Oh. I get it,” Thompson said curtly, strong annoyance now creeping into her tone. “You wanted me to put nothing on the nightly news.”  
“Of course not,” April tried to correct herself, but her chief was already done listening.  
“I’m going to pretend we never had this conversation. I’m erasing it from my mind. And the rest of us, we’re going to go back to work. Let’s hit it.” And with that, Thompson left the room, leaving April with her photos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

“Hello, everybody. Welcome to the Channel Six morning news.” The reporter began. “New developments in that ongoing sanitation strike to tell you about, but first, after reviewing the city’s soaring crime rates with the police commissioner, Kelso and Dan Gregor took to the steps of City Hall, reaffirming the city’s commitment to fight against the rising crime organization calling themselves the Foot Clan. He did so on the heels of a renewed contract with Eric Sacks and Sacks Industries.” A television screen showed images of the afore mentioned Foot Clan before switching to footage at City Hall.  
“Using the Sacks’ research and security technology, this city greatly improves its chances of bringing the Foot Clan to justice,” The police officer assured the city as everyone clapped.

...

Incense burned slowly, leaving a small trickle of smoke in the dark room. A man, bound at his wrists, was kneeling in its center. He kept his head down and twisted his wrists slightly, getting a feel for the ropes wrapped around them. He clenched his fists before slowly getting to his feet. Several scars could be seen on his head as he raised it. He spoke in Japanese, ordering the Foot soldier in the room to begin the test. His voice was rough and menacing. The soldier swung a couple fists, but before swinging a third, the bound man struck his arm with the side of his head. The Foot soldier swung again, but the other man grabbed his forearm underneath his chin and pressed down hard to break the bone. The bound man then leapt into action, sending several kicks to the Foot soldiers abdomen, rendering him to the floor in seconds. The bound man broke his binds seamlessly and got back to his feet. “Your men are weak,” He spoke, once again in Japanese, to Karai, who had been watching the test. “No wonder your mission failed.”  
“We couldn’t have anticipated the vigilante showing up at the docks, Master Shredder,” She told him, trying to send the blame elsewhere.  
Shredder paused, and then continued to speak in Japanese, “You have been trained for these contingencies.”  
Karai glanced at the floor, and then looked back up to her master to answer in a hushed, fearful tone, “We’ve never seen an enemy like this. Their size; their strength. They’re not human.” There was another pause between master and student.  
This time Shredder spoke in English, “I don’t believe in fairy tales. It’s what society wants to reduce the Foot Clan to; a myth. But the Foot Clan … will rise again.” Another pause, “Capture the vigilantes however you can. Use innocent people as bait. No one will stop us in our quest to reclaim victory. We will own this city.”

...

Fifteen year old Kaitlyn Grimm, who often went by the nick name Kitkat, walked down the streets of New York. Her brunette hair, tied into two, low pony tails with bangs that sat just above her brows and two thin swirls of hair framing each side of her face, bounced lightly as she nodded to the beat of the music pumping into her head through her ear buds. A dark grey back pack hung over her shoulders. She wore a long sleeve, white shirt underneath a navy blue, hooded vest, with dusty blue jeans and red converse sneakers. Her green eyes glistened in the bright sun and she rested her hands in her vest pockets as she jammed down the street to her own tune. Her Uncle and his teammates had left that morning on business and wouldn’t return for at least a week. Her brother had already gone to his friend’s house to begin their “week long party”, as he had put it. Kaitlyn had spent the day hanging around New York City’s various shops while waiting for April to get off work. When the time finally came, Kaitlyn began making her way to April’s apartment. She got to the outside door of the apartment building and buzzed April’s room. A few moments passed and Kaitlyn got no response. She checked the clock on her phone puzzlingly before trying the buzzer again, and staring up at the top section of the building while squinting her eyes in confusion. Again a moment passed without a response, and Kaitlyn went for the buzzer for a third time. “Hey!” April called cheerfully, coming up behind Kaitlyn before she could hit the buzzer. “Sorry I’m late.”  
Kaitlyn shrugged, “No worries. I wasn’t here long. Where’s your roommate?”  
“Taylor’s out tonight. Didn’t say where,” April keyed in the code to the building as she balanced the folders and paper work she was carrying. The door opened and the two of them made their way to the elevator. They got to April’s apartment and she began to fumble with her key. A mischievous smile started to form on Kaitlyn’s lips as her eyes and hands began to lightly glow with a white aura. She twitched her fingers and April’s door suddenly became unlocked before her key got anywhere near it. April looked up quickly; first to her door and then to Kaitlyn, who offered a simple shrug and smile. April stood up as straight as she could with the paper load in her arms and gave the teen a stern look. “You know how your Uncle feels about you using your powers in public,” She whispered. Having frequently babysat Kaitlyn and her twin brother when they were young, April had discovered the secret of their powers; a result of illegal experimentation on their mother while she was pregnant. The experiments later caused her to become ill and she died when the twins were four. Their father, falling into a deep depression after the loss of his wife, committed suicide several months later, after the twins turned 5. April opened the door and ushered Kaitlyn inside, continuing her scolding, “And you know you can’t use them in front of Taylor anyway. Promise me.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I wasn’t going to use them in front of her,” Kaitlyn replied. She headed into the living room to drop off her bag by the couch.  
“No super strength. No intangibility. No telekinesis. I want to hear you say it,” April told her sternly.  
Kaitlyn raised her hand in a mock Boy Scout salute, “No super strength. No intangibility. No telekinesis. I promise,” After a short pause, she quietly added, “At least while Taylor’s around.” April angrily shoved her head into the room to glare at Kaitlyn, who returned it with an innocent smile. April sighed and rolled her eyes as she went towards the kitchen. She shuffled around the cupboards, trying to decide what to do for dinner.  
“Are you okay with frozen pizza?” April called from the kitchen.  
“Yeah, that’s good,” Kaitlyn called back, turning on the TV.  
“Oh, and before I forget, I have to work late tomorrow night,” April said, loud enough for Kaitlyn to hear, as she put the pizza in the oven. She walked to the living room opening and leaned against the door frame before continuing, “Vern and I are covering the charity benefit. Eric Sacks is supposed to be making a speech.”  
“Wear the black dress,” Kaitlyn replied, half joking.  
April smiled, silent laugher playing in her eyes, “I’ll do that. Are you good to do dinner by yourself tomorrow?”  
“Taylor and I will do something. We’ll get acquainted. Without super powers.”  
“Good,” April turned and went back to the kitchen to watch the pizza.

...

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming NYPD’s top benefactor, Eric Sacks.” The announcer’s voice bounded throughout the large room filled with standing people who were well dressed and applauding Mr. Sacks as he arrived on stage. The applauding members of the room stood around several round tables that were elegantly draped with white table cloths. Fancy chandeliers could be seen hanging gently from the ceiling.  
Eric Sacks greeted the applauding audience with friendly laughter and encouraging points before settling their clapping, “Please, please, please. Sit down. Sit down.” The audience complied with his request as he began his speech, “I have to say, it’s wonderful to see so many people out here tonight. Especially in a neighbourhood so hard hit by the Foot’s crime wave. Years ago, my life was touched by tragedy. I was a young scientist working with a world class team, on cutting edge research, and our laboratory was attacked. Set fire to, robbed, by the cowards that call themselves the Foot Clan.” He paused as he noticed April O’Neil in the audience, standing beside a camera as she and Vern covered the story, “Several of my employees … lost their lives that day. And it is in their honour, in their memory, that Sacks industries, whether through Sacks bio-meds, Sacks robotics or Sacks construction, will remain committed to keeping the city of New York, our city, … safe.” There was a small burst of applause that quickly died back down to silence as the audience realized Sacks had more to say, “So whenever someone sets flame to this city, I will be there to put the fire out. And that’s a promise. Thank you. Thank you.” The audience started their applause once more, this time getting to their feet in a standing ovation. April walked past and behind Vern as he began putting away his equipment. She made her way to intercept Sacks before he left, hoping to get to talk to him. Sacks was making his way down a line of people as he thanked them for being there that night. April continued with determination, and finally caught up to him.  
“Mr. Sacks,” She spoke, reaching for his hand to shake it. “April O’Neil. You worked with my father.”  
“Oh,” Sacks replied, coming to a full realization of who she was. “I can’t believe it. I haven’t seen you since-“  
“Uh, since his funeral,” April finished with a couple nods. “It was a long time ago.”  
“Yeah,” Sacks agreed.  
A solemn silence fell between them for a short moment before April continued, “I just wanted to tell you that your words really resonated with me, and I hope to one day contribute to the city in the way that you do.”  
“Well it looks like you’re doing a pretty good job. Channel six, very impressive, April.”  
April gave a short laugh, and tilted her head down, “Um, thank you. It’s, uh … it isn’t exactly everything I anticipated it would be.” She flicked her head to the side and gave Eric Sacks a disappointed expression.  
“As long as you are true to yourself, your father will always be proud of you,” He told her.  
“Mr. Sacks. You have to be up top at seven,” a well-dressed, bearded man said.  
Sacks didn’t respond, and instead wished April a farewell, “I’ll see you on TV.” April gave him a thankful smile as he walked off with the bearded man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

April and Vern sat in the Channel Six news van, stuck in heavy, late night traffic. They had been sitting in silence for quite some time now, and April could no longer keep the thoughts on her mind to herself. “Eric Sacks was so inspiring,” She told Vern. “I know this is a story that actually matters.” Horns honked impatiently around them as Vern gave a quick glance at April before turning back to the unmoving vehicles in front of him.  
“The super hero one? That’s a good idea. You should chase that down,” Vern’s reply was laced with sarcasm. April rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. She was tired of people making fun of her beliefs, but knew she didn’t have anything solid to prove them wrong. Suddenly a large mass of people came flooding out of the subway entrances leading to the platforms below the city. Their screams of panic resonated in the streets of New York as they weaved between cars to get as far away as possible from the unknown danger. Vern watched in shock and confusion. His eyes flickered from side to side. “Where’s everybody going?” He asked, not really expecting an answer. April mimicked Vern’s expression. Her journalistic instincts took over and began drawing her towards the source of the story. She opened the van door, rushing into the crowd. “O’Neil, where are you going!?” Vern called behind her.  
“Hey, hey. What are you running from?” April tried to ask the fleeing crowd. Vern continued to call after her, but it was all in vain.

...

Four shadows stood before a large array of computer monitors, each one showing a different part of the subway platform that was currently being overrun by Foot soldiers. Police chatter could be heard in the background from a make shift audio frequency scanner. “Surveillance uplinks are showing heavy, heavy Foot Clan activity upon a street platform,” One shadow spoke. The sound of his voice had a slight high tone to it, but could still be distinguished as male.  
“They’ve taken hostages, dude,” Said another shadow; one with a deeper voice and slight gruffness to it.  
“What? You know we’re not supposed to go above ground,” Said a third. His voice was more average compared to the others. It was strong, and yet gentle.  
“We’ve done this before,” the gruff voice spoke again. “We started something, we gotta finish it.”  
“This is insane,” Spoke a forth voice, very playful in tone and nature. “That cat is playing chopsticks with chopsticks!” His voice elevated in volume as his excitement about the internet video grew.  
“Don’t be an idiot,” The third voice told him, hitting a button that changed the cat video feed to more security footage of the subway platform.  
“Awe,” The playful voice moaned, upset is amusement had been cut short.  
“Okay,” The gruff voice spoke.  
“Let’s rock and roll, boys,” The strong voice said, coming into agreement with the gruff speaker. The two bumped fists before the group of shadows began collecting their weaponry; katana, nun chucks, bo staff and sais.

...

April continued to fight the crowd, trying to make it down to the platform. She prayed that no one would try to stop her. After finally succeeded in getting to the top of the stairs, April pressed herself against the side wall to descend the steps without anyone getting in her way. She stopped at the bottom, peering around the corner. Looking back as people continued to flee up the steps, she wondered if she should turn around and follow them for her own safety. But that thought was brief as she quickly found her determination once again. She watched as the Foot soldiers, who had invaded the underground platform, disappeared further down the tunnel. She was now alone. She moved quickly, ducking behind large pillars in case anyone was still surveying the area. Loud bangs could be heard coming from where the Foot soldiers had disappeared to, and April moved even more behind her protective pillar. But she knew she couldn’t stay there forever. She would end up missing this new lead if she did. So she mustered up all the courage and bravery she could, and slowly walked out into the open. Her heels clicked softly as she jumped the turnstiles and moved swiftly in the direction of the Foot soldiers. She moved behind another pillar for a quick moment before continuing. But another Foot soldier leapt out from behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck. She screamed as she struggled against his strength, unable to regain her freedom. The Foot soldier held onto the back of her jacket and led her down a second set of stairs, where they were keeping the rest of the hostages. He gruffly told her to keep moving. April looked around the platform at the large number of Foot soldiers waving guns at the innocent, and attaching bombs to the walls between them. Panic was evident in each hostage, and many of them most likely believed that they wouldn’t make it out alive.  
“On the ground!” The soldier demanded, shoving April down next to an elderly woman holding her hands to her head. “Nobody move!” April cautiously looked up at the soldiers. Karai was among them.  
“We know you’re out there!” She shouted down the subway tunnels. “If you don’t surrender, we start executing hostages!” The Foot soldiers continued to threaten the hostages; the clicking of their guns the most prominent sound. April slowly reached for her phone.  
“Don’t do it,” The woman beside her begged, drawing Karai’s attention. She spun around to see what April was up to and grew even more furious at the sight of her camera phone.  
She brought out her own gun and pointed it at April, “You! Stand up!” April raised her head quickly, fear showing heavily in her wide eyes. Karai slowly walked towards her with the intent to make her the first casualty of the evening.  
“All aboard!” A voice called out from the tunnel, followed by a subway train. Karai’s attention left April and snapped towards the tunnel. She knew what was coming. She shouted at her men in Japanese just before the power was cut, the passing subway being the only source of light. A large figure leapt off the train, silhouetted by its light. Karai fired her gun several times at the figure rushing towards her, but she was quickly knocked to the side and sent flying into the wall. She was unconscious in seconds. Three other figures leapt from the same train and sent the rest of the Foot soldiers into the wall as well. Cheers could be heard from the heroic figures as the soldiers’ grunts echoed through the tunnel. April knew that this was the vigilante from the night before and feverishly tried to get footage of him, but the dim surrounding light made it impossible. Now Foot soldiers were flying everywhere; through the windows of the passing train, up into the lights on the ceiling. Karai looked up as she regained consciousness. She looked on in terror as the vigilantes took out her men with unsettling ease. When all the men were taken out, the vigilantes wasted no time in climbing towards the surface before they were clearly seen by the hostages. April, stunned for a moment, quickly got to her feet and rushed over to the yellow tarp that the figures had disappeared into. The hostages that weren’t taking the advantage to flee the scene made their way to the tarp as well to discuss what they had just seen with each other. April had to move fast. She ran past the line of Foot soldiers, now tied up and sitting against the wall, and rushed up into the streets along with the other hostages just as the police showed up. She looked around, searching for some sign of where the vigilantes could have gone. She recognized the yellow tarp that led down into the tunnel; the same tarp that the vigilantes escaped into. She looked up at the top of the building and thought she could hear soft voices coming from the roof. She pulled down the fire escape and began to ascend the ladders as fast as she could. The voices got louder as she climbed, and she could hear them complimenting each other.  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about. This is our city! These are our streets!”  
“You mess with us, you step into the roof! Woo Tang!”  
“Awe, yeah. You see that guy’s jaw connect with concrete?”  
“He’ll be drinking out of a sippie cup for months.”  
“Awe, that’s what I’m talkin’ about, brothers. Like shadows in the night; completely unseen.”  
April peered over the edge of the building. She saw four figures; three of them crowded around one another giving high fives, and the forth off to the side. April’s camera flash illuminated the area for a few seconds as she took the picture, and what she saw shocked her into temporary paralysis.  
“What was that?” The playful voice asked.  
“It’s a camera flash,” the high toned voice replied.  
“We know it’s a camera flash. Who’s firing the camera flash?” Demanded the gruff voice.  
“By my calculations, it’s a girl.”  
“Are we gonna kill her?” Again, the playful voice.  
“What!?”  
“With kindness.”  
April, finally able to snap out of her stunned state, began climbing down the ladder.  
“I got this,” The gruff voice said.  
“Raph. No, no, no, no,” The strong voice begged, but she already heard the sound of the chain being brought out and thrown. It wrapped around April, and she let out a cry of pain and shock as it pulled her into the air. She landed roughly on the cement roof, clutching her arm. One of the figures landed in front of her with a loud thud.  
“Gimme the camera,” He growled.  
April surveyed what was in front of her as the playful one spoke once more, mimicking the tone of the one who previously spoke, “Ooh, look. He’s doing his batman voice.” The figure in front of April was not human. None of them were, as she had discovered when the flash on her camera went off. He had dark, green skin that was rough and scaled, two pudgy toes on each large foot, three-fingered hands, and a large, boney mass on his back. He wore several coverings around his ankles, wrists and biceps, with a red mask completely covering the top of his head. Something sharp and metallic reflected the moonlight as they sat at his sides. “Oh, she’s so hot, I can feel my shell tightening,” The playful one commented.  
The figure standing in front of April turned quickly, “We can hear you!” He turned back to April, unsheathing his blades, “If you don’t give me the camera, … I’m gonna-“  
“Enough!” Called the strong voiced figure, leaping down from the top of the water tower. “Back off, Raph.”  
The red masked creature held up his hands in defense as he let out a few grunts of annoyance, “I only saw Batman once.” He turned and walked off. April stared at the creature who had just landed in front of her. He had similar features as the other; green skin, three fingers, large mass on his back. But the mask this one wore was blue, and only wrapped around his eyes, leaving the top of his bald head bare. He held twin katana blades in his hands, and wore a blue coloured loin cloth. Shoes and fabric wraps covered his legs up to just below the knee. Dark pads sat on each of his shoulders and he had an unusual chest covering of what looked like horizontal stacks of sticks hanging around his neck.  
“Ma’am. Hello. I apologize,” He said as he leapt down from the ledge and slowly walking towards her. “My colleague here forgot to say please. So, would you please hand over the camera?” April began to back away as he got closer, until someone else jumped down right behind her from somewhere unknown. She gasped and spun around on hearing the thud of the landing behind her and sensing the new presence.  
“Whoa, no, no. Whoa. Whoa,” he said, trying to keep her from panicking. Her expression was a mix of confusion and terror as she frowned at him. He continued, Paying no mind to her obvious distress, “Chill. It’s just a mask.” He pointed with both hands to the orange fabric wrapped around his eyes and gave her a playful smile, “See? Don’t freak out.” He lowered his head to reach behind it and loosen the knot. Taking off his mask and holding it beside his head, he gave April a nod, “Right?” That was all she could handle. April felt her legs go numb as they started giving out underneath her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground as everything around her went dark.  
“Oh, I think that went well,” the high toned voice was the last thing she heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

“…blood pressure stabilizing.”  
The voices around her were fading in and out as she regained consciousness.  
“Why are we still here playing doctor?” She heard the gruff voice from before ask.  
“She might have a head injury,” Said the strong voice, that April remembered belonged to the blue banded creature.  
“Uh, correction. She’s a hot chick who may have a head injury, which makes it our civic duty to-“ The orange banded creature spoke before being cut off by the creature wearing goggles.  
“Ma’am? Ma’am?” He snapped his fingers to get her attention. “Can you hear me? Do you know what city you’re in? Do you know where you are?” His goggles scanned her vitals and reported back to him that everything was stable.  
“Have you seen that video where the cat plays chopsticks with the chopsticks?” Asked the orange masked creature before the one in blue grabbed his face and shoved him away.  
“Can we focus here?” The blue one asked.  
“Guys, please,” The one with the goggles begged. “C’mon, give her some air.”  
“What are you?” April breathed the question after finally finding her voice.  
“Well, miss,” The blue masked creature began, as he looked to the other three and then back to her, putting his hands together in a bow. “Uh, we’re ninjas.”  
“We’re mutants,” The red masked one told her.  
“Well technically we’re turtles,” The one with goggles specified.  
“Oh, and we’re teenagers,” The orange banded one added, nudging his head into the one with the red mask. “But we can still have adult conversations.”  
“Wait, wait, wait. So,” April mumbled, mainly to herself, as she got back to her feet. “You’re ninja mutant turtle teenagers?”  
“Well, when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous,” Said the one with goggles. He had lifted them to rest on his forehead, which revealed he was wearing a purple mask.  
“See, she’s lookin’ at us like we’re freaks,” The gruff one interjected. “I bet that’s why you took our picture, wasn’t it? Show your friends?”  
“Bro, that’s a good thing,” The orange one told him as the red masked creature leapt down from where he had been crouched on a beam. “Maybe she has hot friends.”  
“Lookin’ for this?” The gruff one continued, holding up her phone for her to see.  
“Don’t break it,” April begged, “Nonononono. Please.”  
“How many times do I have to tell you?” The blue one asked rhetorically as he snatched the phone away from the other. “We don’t break things; we fix them. Donnie already wiped the phone, genius. Problem solved, moving on.”  
“And who put you in charge?” The gruff one asked, giving the other a shove to the shoulder.  
“You know who did,” The blue one spat back, getting into his face.  
“Ooh, tension. It’s been like thirty whole minutes since you guys had this argument,” The orange masked turtle joked.  
“Leonardo,” The purple banded turtle spoke sternly, looking at a holographic screen projecting from his wrist before shutting it down. “If we want to make it home before Master, we gotta hustle.”  
“Leonardo,” April repeated his name in a whisper.  
Leonardo turned to April, and leaned close to her face, “Do not say a word about this to anyone. If you do, we will find you. April O’Neil,” He turned back to the one in the red mask. “We’re on the move, Raphael.” The turtles turned away from April and climbed up onto the ledge of the building.  
“Raphael?” She whispered again. Raph pulled out his twin sai and twirled them, showing off for April, before sending them back to their holsters at his side. He shifted the toothpick in his mouth and gave one final growl as a last show of intimidation.  
“Yeaaaaaah, we’ll find you. … O’Neil,” April heard the orange banded turtle speak. He held out his hands to emphasize his threat and walked off to follow his teammates. He quickly backtracked as he realized something, “I’m sorry. That came across super creepy, okay.” He let out a bit of mumbled, nervous laughter, “We will find you, though.” He pointed at her as he spoke and ran off again. April rushed into her pocket for her phone, realizing that the ninja turtle had slipped it in there before leaving. She pulled it out while walking to the edge of the building. Raising the camera phone as the turtles leapt over the roof tops, cheering, she attempted to take more photos of them, but all she could manage was a single dark image that barely showed their silhouettes. She stared after them, hearing their final words before disappearing into the night.  
“You see me back there? Guys, I totally talked to a girl.”  
“Shut up, Mikey!”

...

Taylor and Kaitlyn sat on the couch in the apartment while eating take out Chinese food and watching the Comedy Channel. Kaitlyn checked her phone for the time again, and looked back at Taylor.  
“Shouldn’t April have been back by now?” She asked, shoving another sweet and sour chicken ball in her mouth afterwards. Taylor shrugged and continued to eat her beef fried rice. As if on cue, the door to the apartment burst open and April rushed past the living room where the other girls were seated.  
“There she is,” Taylor stated, nonchalantly.  
“Hey, April. Where’s the fire?” Kaitlyn called after her. When she didn’t get a response, and instead heard muffled clatter coming from April’s room, Kaitlyn became worried. She put down her food and got off the couch.  
“Where you going?” Taylor asked.  
“Check on April,” Kaitlyn replied. Taylor frowned in confusion and followed the teen after putting her food down as well. They slowly approached the bedroom as they saw April pulling things out of her closet and tossing them behind her. She was mumbling names as she did. April pulled out a box, ripped off its lid, and dumped the contents onto her floor. It was filled with folders, note books, loose paper and old video camera tapes. She began quickly flipping through the books, coming across a familiar symbol. She stared at it for a moment, and then decided she would have to research what it meant later. She continued her mission, grabbing one of the tapes and plugging it into the camera it belonged to.  
“Good evening,” A voice was heard from the camera as the video began to play. “This is April O’Neil reporting live from my dad’s lab. I know it sounds pretty boring, but actually he does some pretty cool stuff.”  
“Time to put the camera away, April,” Came another voice from the old film.  
“Awe, dad,” Young April whined. Present April couldn’t help but smile. It was a nice moment between her and her father, and although she missed him greatly, it was nice that she had something to look back on and remember the happy times. She fast forwarded the tape, and young April continued to report. “And now, I will show you something amazing. It’s supposed to be from a different planet, in out-or space.” The footage showed a vile of unknown green liquid before changing to Eric Sacks in a lab coat injecting a small, baby turtle with the liquid from before. Young April continued, “Mr. Sacks, what kind of experiments are you doing here?” He turned back to face April after looking to her father. They let out a couple laughs at the girl’s dedication.  
“That’s a very complicated question,” Eric Sacks told her. “We’re trying to change the world.” The footage changed again, and this time young April was talking to and filming the lab animals.  
“Look at the camera. Hello Splinter,” She said to the rat. The film ended and April scrambled for another. She came across a tape that had “Leonardo” written on it. She put it in and heard her younger self continue, “And these are my little turtles; Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello. … Your fans wanna see you.” The footage showed the turtles individually, before they were all seen together swimming around in their tank. They each had coloured spots on their shells to differentiate them from each other. The footage then cut to another scene, showing one of the turtles slam into the glass of his tank and cracking it.  
“I knew it!” April cried, gasping furiously. “The vigilante; I saw him. I saw them! I saw them, and I’ve known them since I was a little girl. They were my pets. They were my childhood pets, and they were named after Italian renaissance painters.” Kaitlyn continued to watch the scene before her as Taylor turned and dialed her mother’s number.  
“Mom, I wanna move back home,” Taylor whispered, before walking off. Kaitlyn raised her hand to knock on April’s door, wanting to talk to about what happened. She held it in the air for a long moment, watching how frantic April was acting, and decided now was not a good time to talk. She lowered her hand, and walked back to the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

The four turtles opened the large, round, metal door that led into their home. “Is he here?” Raph asked quietly as they all looked around cautiously.  
“I don’t see him. Donnie?” Leo said.  
“My thermal scans indicate there’s a 54 percent variable that there’s a 61 percent chance that he’s not he-“ Donnie answered before being bumped into by Mikey from behind, jerking the tech turtle forward.  
“He’s not here, guys. He’s not here,” Mikey whispered.  
“Alright. Fall in. Quietly,” Leo told them, making hand signals to go with his order. One by one the turtles leapt down from the entrance, crouching as they landed to absorb the shock and ensure their thuds were as soft as possible. Mikey, however, was a bit louder than the others and let out a grunt as he hit the ground. His brothers turned to face him and angrily shushed the playful turtle.  
They continued, walking slowly, as Mikey whispered to them, “So, guys, if it wasn’t already obvious with that girl; dibs.” He pointed to himself to make sure there was no misunderstanding to who he was referring. His brothers shushed him once more.  
“If Master Splinter catches us, he’ll send us back to the Hashi,” Leo warned. They began removing their ninja weapons and placing them in their designated spots on the wall behind them.  
“I ain’t going back to the Hashi,” Raph whispered.  
“Every time we’re in the Hashi it’s because of you,” Leo whispered back, shoving his brother’s shoulder.  
“Well, bro, you won’t have to worry about me draggin’ you down anymore,” Raph shoved Leo’s face before continuing to put away his sai.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mikey asked, coming right up into Raph’s face.  
Raph gave him a couple shoves using his shoulder, “I’m goin’ out on my own, first chance I get.”  
“How are we gonna finish our Christmas Hip Hop album, bro? You’re the hype man,” Mikey told him, lightly tapping his brothers chest. The four brothers then began shushing and shoving each other, holding their fingers to their lips.  
“You spit in my eye,” Raph mumbled to Mikey, as the shushing continued still.  
“He’s not going anywhere. We all stick together,” Leo told them once the shushing subsided.  
“Sorry I spit in your eye, bro,” Mikey whispered to Raph. He returned with a mumbled “shut up” and a glare.  
“Uh, guys? Guys!” Donnie spoke urgently, almost dropping his whisper. “We got a bogey.” Suddenly a light turned on behind them and the four turtles froze. A mutant rat stood behind them, holding a flashlight. His tail whipped out and knocked Leo to the floor as his brothers turned to face the new arrival. They began fumbling for excuses.  
“Where have you been?” Their Master demanded.  
“W-we … uh, were-“ Raph began as his Master’s tail whipped around his neck, bring him to his hands and knees.  
“I forgot to soak my retainer,” Donnie spoke quickly, attempting to rush off to the safety of his room, but he was stopped when his feet were knocked out from underneath him.  
“I’m totally sleep walking,” Mikey told his Master, holding out his hands like a mummy and walking slowly. “Look, Mikey’s sleeping, and walking. He’s totally innocent.” Mikey fell on his shell as his Master struck at his legs much like he had with Donnie.  
“Enough!” Master Splinter cried, “You disobeyed a direct order! Why did you go above ground? What happened?!” He shined the light into the face of each of his sons, and they quickly averted his gaze. “Very well. If that’s how it’s going to be. To the Hashi!” The turtle brothers groaned as their Master turned on his heel and led them to the Hashi.

...

April scurried around the ideas room of the Channel Six News building. She was putting up photos and organizing all the information she had gathered from staying up the night before. The table was covered in more photos and notes, along with her laptop, that couldn’t fit on the boards. She was scribbling something on the white board when the news chief entered. “O’Neil. What was so important I had to get here?” She asked.  
“Okay. Are you ready?” April asked back, clearly sleep deprived and most likely running on several cups of coffee.  
“Yeah,” The chief urged her.  
“Okay,” April began, clearing her throat and speaking quickly. “You know how I saw the vigilante? But I had no photos or evidence to show you, so I just sounded crazy.” The chief nodded and peppered “yeahs” as April got to the point of her story. “Okay, well I saw him again. Well, I didn’t see him again, I saw them, because there’s four. There’s not just one, there’s four. And I was standing as close to them as you are to me right now.”  
“What did they look like?” The chief asked. She sounded overly hopeful that April had finally brought her something tangible to use that no other news media had a drop on yet.  
April pointed at her boss with two fingers, “I’ll show you.” She walked over to one of the boards that held various photos she had gathered the night before, and pointed to a picture of a red eared slider turtle. Chief Thompson’s face fell into confusion, so April was forced to elaborate. “Like this.” She continued, tapping the photo.  
“Like turtles?” Thompson asked, still confused.  
“Well, they don’t look like turtles, because they are turtles. They’re over six feet tall and they speak English,” April explained. The Chief looked at her, now with an expression of worry, as she feared her employee may have gone mad.  
She turned and began making her way to the exit, mumbling, “Oh my god.”  
“I was awake all night. Please. Look,” April begged before moving towards the other white board. “I was awake all night googling all the thwarted crimes over the past three months and this symbol appeared at every single one. Look. Every. Single. One. This one. Look. Here, here, here, here.” She pointed furiously at the different images. “And it’s an ancient Japanese symbol that means family.”  
The chief placed her hand on her forehead in utter disbelief, “I can’t believe you’ve brought me here to do this.” April scurried around the table, flipping up papers and folders until finally locating her laptop under the mess. She flipped it open and typed quickly with one hand.  
“Here, here. It’s here,” she said. “This is my father’s lab. This is the same lab where these things were born. Or, or, created, or mutated, or, I don’t know the terminology, but please just look at what I’m showing you and listen to me. It’s all connected. The turtles are the vigilantes. And the vigilantes are these turtles.” April showed her boss the old footage of her younger self feeding baby Michelangelo bits of pizza. Chief Thompson shifted her glasses on her nose. She was fed up with this nonsense and clearly showed it.  
She closed April’s laptop before speaking, “I just want to be clear; you are now telling me that there are four, six foot, talking turtles walking around New York City and no one has seen them but you?”  
“That’s what I’m telling you,” April replied, picking up on her boss’s skeptasism.  
“I don’t mean to laugh, but is there anything else we should know about them?”  
“They’re ninjas.”  
“I’m sorry, what?” Thompson was now entering a whole new level of disbelieve.  
“And they do karate.”  
“Okay, get out.”

...

The door slammed behind April as she carried her things out of the Channel Six News building and into the streets of New York. She was sniffling softly as tears hinted at her eyes. “O’Neil!” Vern called to her. She turned to see him leaning against the news van. He stood and made his way towards her, letting out his breath as he thought about what to say, “Could’a been worse.”  
“I just got fired, Vern. How could it be worse?” She asked.  
“Maybe it’s good. Maybe you should take a little time to take care of yourself,” He said, trying to put a positive spin on her situation. “C’mon, I’ll give you a ride.”  
“Nah, I should go over to Eric Sacks’ estate,” She told him, walking in the other direction. “I’m not giving up on this story.”  
“Hey, hey,” Vern came around her to stop her from walking away. “You gotta put that to bed.”  
“Would all of those other great reporters that you worked with, would they have put it to bed?”  
“That’s different.”  
“How is it different?! They all started exactly where I am, right?”  
Vern paused. She had him beat. He took the box from her hands and walked passed her, back to the news van, “I’m not driving the Channel Six News van onto the Sacks’ estate.”  
“Who asked you to do that?” April asked, turning around to follow him.  
“Uh, you did. And a thanks would have been nice,” Vern replied.  
“Maybe one day you’re gonna be thanking me.” They opened the doors of the van and hoped in. Vern set the box between them.  
“So, what do you want with Eric Sacks?” He asked while buckling his seat belt.  
“My dad used to work for him,” April answered. “He’s the only person that’s gonna be able to tell me whether or not I’m crazy.”  
“Crazy about what?”  
“I don’t need you to laugh at me also.”  
“Oh, come on, O’Neil. This is the Fenwick Express. It’s a judgement free zone. A cocoon of safety.”  
“Promise?”  
“I’m insulted that you would suggest otherwise,” Vern started the van as April decided to tell him about the night before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

The turtles were still in the Hashi, each performing a different exorcise meant to make them break and reveal what they knew to their Master. Leo was performing the splits, resting each foot on a crate to elevate himself off the ground, and was balancing three raw eggs; two on chopsticks in each hand and one on his head. Raph was balancing a single foot on a rather small tricycle while knitting a red scarf. Don was standing on a board that was balanced and rotating on another object as he bounced ping pong balls back and forth to himself with a paddle in each hand. And Mikey was doing a hand stand over a rotating chair while holding onto its armrests. Master Splinter entered, and began smacking the things his sons were balanced on, trying to make them fall. “So. Eleven hours in the Hashi. Are you sure none of you want to tell me where you were last night?” He hit Raph’s trike.

Raph let out a grunt, hands shaking, “I ain’t breakin’ if Donnie ain’t breakin’.”  
Donnie was making light gagging noises, “Experiencing intense nausea, but not breaking.” Master Splinter grabbed onto his board with his tail and spun it around faster.  
“Guys. I’m in the zone,” Mikey told them, slowly spinning in a circle. “There’s literally nothing that can break me right now.” A pizza box was flung onto the short platform that sat between the brothers. “Starting to break.”

“Of course, you’ve all tasted the five cheese pizza,” Master Splinter began, slowly circling the box. “But this, cheese mongers have speculated that its existence for centuries, Devinci’s original masterpiece. I submit to you.” Master Splinter flipped open the box and spoke its name first in Japanese. “The ninety-nine cheese pizza!”

“Oooh. It’s not possible,” Mikey breathed, completely in awe.

“Mikey!” Donnie called. “It’s a trap! A pizza with that variety of cheese is a culinary impossibility.”

“Shall I list the ingrediants?” Master Splinter went on, picking up a slice and moving it towards his son, “Chedder. Provalone.” Mikey began making noises to represent his struggle.  
“Mikey, don’t you do it!” Raph demanded.  
“Assiago. Filagio.”

“I don’t even know what that is,” Mikey whispered.

“Mozzerella of course,” Master Splinter moved the pizza slice closer to Mikey’s face.

“Alright, alright, alright!” Mikey blurted, and the rest came out in a blur. “We left the lair because the Foot were taking hostages and we kicked some serious butt and there was this girl named April O’Neil who took our picture.” He took in a large breath, “But we took care of it.”  
“Idiot,” Raph grumbled, as their sensei slowly lowered the slice of pizza, a troubled look occupying his face.

“Oh no,” He spoke. “My worst fear’s been realized.”

“Don’t worry about it. Donnie erased the picture. We’re not in danger,” Leo told him.

“No, it’s April O’Neil who is in danger,” Master Splinter corrected. “Find the girl! Bring her here!”

Mikey grabbed the pizza slice that Master Splinter was holding as his brother, Donnie, spoke up, “But sensei, you said to not go above g-“

“Find the girl!” Their sensei demanded.

“Find the girl,” Mikey repeated, munching on the pizza. His sensei turned to stare at him, and Mikey froze, wide eyed.

...

The white Channel Six News van drove up the winding slopes that led to the home of Eric Sacks. “That’s what I told Thompson and she fired me,” April said, finishing her story.

“So they’re, … aliens?” Vern asked.

April paused a moment, rendering what he had asked, “No. That’s stupid. They’re reptiles. … They help people, I guess.”

“Heroes in a half shell,” Vern joked.

“Okay,” April said, knowing he didn’t believe her.

“C’mon, it’s not that crazy,” He told her, “The animal kingdom is full of … I used to have a dog who could moon walk.” The van arrived at the gate and came to a stop.

“Thanks for the ride, Vern,” April said, upset that he was joking about her story as well.  
“Yeah, no problem,” He replied, “Nothing better than dropping off a pretty girl at a rich guy’s house.” April walked up to the gate, adjusting her jacket as she went.

She pushed the intercom button and leaned into the speaker, “Hi, it’s April O’Neil here to see Eric Sacks.” She waited for a moment, and when it seemed that her call would not be answered, the gate unlocked to allow her in. She walked up to the door. As she approached, Eric Sacks opened it.  
“April’s arrived early this year,” He greeted her.

“I’m sorry to barge in on you like this, Mr. Sacks,” April apologized.

“No, no, no. Please, please,” He gestured for her to enter his home as she smiled.

“Thank you,” She wasted no time in going in. “I’ve been working on a story, and I have this theory that there are these vigilantes that are fighting back against the Foot. I think that you and my father may have created them.”

“Um,” Eric Sacks began, trying to find the right words. “I’m not …”

“Please tell me everything you know about project renaissance,” She pleaded. Sacks looked at her. He saw desperation in her, and could not refuse the daughter of his late colleague and friend.  
He took a deep breath, “Well, um. It was a dream. A dream that died with your father.”

“What if it isn’t dead?”

“That’s impossible. We lost all our research in the fire, all our specimens, everything. … I’ve spent the last fifteen years trying to replicate the results.”

“You didn’t lose everything in the fire,” April told him, bringing out her phone to show him the picture. He took the phone that was handed to him and looked to its screen. He stared at it, his face dropping in disbelieve as he registered what he was seeing on April’s phone, as he saw the photo of the four turtle creatures leaping across rooftops.

“This can’t be real,” He muttered.

“It is real,” April assured him. “I saw all four of them.”

“Do you really want to know about project renaissance?” Eric asked, looking up at her.

“Yes.”

“Come with me.” Eric Sacks led her to another room that had an ancient Japanese wall covering with several designs telling a story. “I was born in Japan,” He told her. “In a military base in Okanawa. My father went to Veitnam. Didn’t come back. I was an outsider in a foreign land. … A freak. I was a powerless and helpless boy, until a man decided to take me under his wing. And he saved me; taught me lessons that I later shared with your father. Ninth century Japan.” He pointed to the ancient tapestry on his wall. “An evil warlord ruled the land. He poisoned the water supply, bringing on the dark ages. Death and disease and suffering ran rampant, not unlike the Foot clan and what they’d like to do to our city. And one day, a hero arose; a great alchemist discovered the antidote to the warlord’s poison, to cure all for his evil. Your father and I were trying to recreate that cure, and we developed a mutagen capable of stimulated self-repair on a cellular level.”

“What were you going to do with it,” April asked.  
Eric took a long moment to consider his next words carefully, “Imagine New York city, … being victim to a chemical attack. This mutagen would be able to reverse its affects. It would save the city, it would save the people. Those test subjects, those turtles, running in their blood is the last of this precious mutagen, and up until a few moments ago, I thought we failed. I thought they died in the fire. How … how could they have lived?”

“Because I saved them,” April told him.  
Sacks smiled, “Of course you did. … April, the mutagen possesses powers … beyond our wildest hopes. Whatever resources you need, I’m here.” He took out a business card and handed it to April. “Let’s work together. We’ll find them. The course of human history may depend on it. … I’ll show you out.” Eric Sacks walked her back to the front entrance and saw her off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

April got back to her apartment. It had taken her much longer than she’d wanted to get home and the sun was already starting to set. She opened the door and was greeted by a rather frantic Kaitlyn Grimm. “Where were you?” She demanded, popping out of the living room. “I had to order pizza.”

“I’ll pay you back,” April told her, waving her hand dismissively.

“That’s not the point. You should have been off work hours ago.”

“Trust me, I was off a lot sooner.”

“What?” Kaitlyn scrunched her face, not understanding the comment.  
April took a deep breath, resting her hands on the back of a chair and facing to look right at Kaitlyn, “I got fired.” Kaitlyn’s face twisted into shock, staring wide eyed at her friend, speechless. “I have to go do more research,” April said before Kaitlyn could make any comment and quickly headed for her room.

“Is that what got you fired?” Kaitlyn asked, before pausing. “I heard what you were saying last night in your room, after you got home. About your childhood turtles being the vigilantes.”  
April stopped, and turned on her heel, “And you think I’m crazy, too. Big surprise.”

“No,” Kaitlyn raised her hands defensively. “You know the things I’ve seen. I’m just … concerned.”

“I know what I saw. They were giant mutant turtles. And I’m going to stay on top of this story.” April turned and went to her room.

“Can you at least eat something?” Kaitlyn called after her, before she slammed the door. “Alright, I guess not.”

...

April sat at her desk, once again googling anything she could find about the vigilantes. Suddenly, the screen on her computer went dark and several numbers flashed in pattern. “Bam! You have been hacked, by Donatello.” April frowned at the strange voice coming from her laptop. “Remember me?” it continued. “Turtle. Four eyes. But enough about me. We told you we’d find you. Meet us here, and come alone.” A message flashed on her screen: 4th AVE. & 12th ST. COME ALONE. “Or, Or else we’ll-, you shall be punished. And stuff.” The voice disconnected and April’s computer screen returned to its previous state. She quickly closed the screen, barely grabbing her phone as she burst out of her room. She ran past the living room and swung open the front door.

“April?” Kaitlyn called.

“I’m going out. Don’t wait up.”

...

April arrived at the address Don gave her through her laptop and climbed to the top of the building. She looked around, but couldn’t see anyone; not even a shadow or any hint of movement. “Hello?” April called out into the night. “You told me to come here. I didn’t bring anyone with me. I did exactly- whoa!” She was interrupted by a large figure appearing behind her and snapping her around to face him.

“’Kay, are you April O’Neil?” It was the turtle with the orange mask.

“Initiating retinal scan,” Donnie spoke as he approached her with his wrist computer active. 

“Scanning, scanning, scanning, scanning, scan complete.” She blinked at him, holding up her hand to shield her face. “It’s her, it’s her. Guys, it’s her,” Donnie confirmed as the rest of his brothers joined them.

“Of course it’s her, Donnie,” Leo said, throwing his arm around April’s shoulder. “Heeey. Really glad you could make it.” April winced and the unwanted physical contact and wormed her way out of his grasp, turning to face him. Leo continued, “Hey. There’s someone important we want to introduce you to, but first.” A red bag was suddenly thrown over her head, corrupting her sight.

...

Kaitlyn’s worry had finally peaked when April had rushed out of the apartment with not even an explanation. This story was really starting to take a toll on the reporter. Kaitlyn wasted no time in sneaking out of the window, turning back just long enough to lock the door with her telekinesis. She leapt down the fire escape and flattened herself against the wall of the building, peering around the corner to watch the door. April finally emerged, seeming to be in quite the rush, and took off away from Kaitlyn. The young teen followed discreetly, keeping a good distance behind her friend so she wouldn’t notice she had a stalker. April finally slowed to a stop, but what confused Kaitlyn was the building that was in front of her. There didn’t seem to be anything special about it, and there was no Foot activity or vigilante sighting nearby, so why would April come here? Kaitlyn’s confusion only grew when she saw April climb the building’s fire escape to the roof. Kaitlyn, not wanting to tip her off of her presence, climbed the neighbouring building so she could continue to watch. When she reached the top, just moments after April had gotten to the top of her building, Kaitlyn heard her friend call out to someone. Kaitlyn crouched down and moved to the edge of the building, peering just enough over the lip of the ledge. Kaitlyn had to cover her mouth to prevent a gasp from slipping out as a large, green creature leapt down behind April. Kaitlyn continued to watch as another creature, similar to the first in some ways, emerged from the shadows as well. She watched, eyes wide with curiosity rather than fear, as two more creatures came into view. Kaitlyn gripped the brick, trying hard not to make it crack audibly, as one of the creatures threw a sack over her friend's head. She wanted more than anything to leap over to the next building and rescue April, but she didn’t know what these creatures were capable of; she couldn’t be certain that her powers would be enough to get April and herself to safety. So she decided the best action she could take for the moment was to calm the rising anger in her gut and following the kidnappers.

...

“Ooh, yeah. Welcome to my crib, giiirl,” Mikey said as they finally arrived at their intended location, the red sack still covering April’s head.

“Where are we?” April asked them.

“Man, it’s our fortress of solitude,” Donnie told her.

“Our Hogwarts,” Mikey added.

“Our Xavier Academy.”

“Next generation, state of the art wonder dome!”

April took in a few whiffs of stale air, “Ugh. Are we … in the sewer?”

“No,” Mikey replied, not sounding very confident with his answer as he dragged out the word.

“Technically yes,” Donnie confessed, with less enthusiasm as he had before when throwing around joke names of their home with Mikey.

“Yeah,” Mikey agreed as Raph removed the bag from April’s head. “Yeah, it’s a sewer.” April quickly glanced around the room they had taken her to, until a voice drew her attention.

“You brought us here, April,” Splinter spoke while standing on a table set a distance in front of her.

She took a step towards him. “Splinter?” she spoke before taking more steps.

“She knows his name,” Donnie stated, surprised.

“Did you tell her his name?” Leo asked Raph. His tone was accusing, but not angry.

“Maybe she’s a clairvoyant,” Donnie suggested.

“Maybe she’s a jedi,” Mikey whispered as he slowly brought a can of orange crush up to his lips. April had stopped walking towards the rat mutant, afraid to get too close.

“Come closer,” Splinter instructed calmly. April did so, but slowly and cautiously. The four turtle brothers moved towards their master as well, staying close behind April. Splinter continued, “It’s been a long time.” He paused, taking a closer look at their house guest. “Hm. You always did have your father’s eyes.” A moment of silence went by as they waited for her to say something.

“I don’t understand,” She breathed.

“Don’t be afraid,” Splinter told her. “All will be made clear.”

“This is crazy.”

...

The whirring of a helicopter on Sacks’ estate could be heard as it started up, preparing to take Eric Sacks off the property. The helicopter lifted off the ground and flew towards the city. It didn’t take long to get to the intended destination, and soon Sacks was walking through a dark hallway lined with ancient swords from another land. Eric stopped to admire the weaponry as he waited for his Master to emerge. He tilted his head as he sensed the awaited man enter the room. “Why have you come, student?” Shredder asked Eric Sacks.  
Eric turned to face him, and paused before speaking, “There’s been a miracle.” He paused again. “The vigilantes that have been causing us so much trouble … they’re the test subjects. Those itty bitty slider turtles that we thought we lost in the fire.” Eric shook his head as a large grin spread across his face. “They’re alive, Master Shredder. And they’re grown into something … powerful.” Shredder began to pace around the room and his student as he processed the news that had been brought to his attention. Eric continued, “It won’t be easy to capture them, but if we can, we can finally carry out the plan we had all those years ago.”

“My Foot clan will have unlimited power. And you will have your money,” Shredder spoke.

“The city will be ours,” Eric added. There was a long pause, but this time Eric waited patiently in silence.

“Find them,” Shredder ordered.

Eric shook his head lightly, “O’Neil’s daughter was the one who found them, and she will be the one to take us right to them.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

“There’s the ping,” One of Shredder’s soldiers said to a roomful of other soldiers, including Karai, that were operating several computers and other tech. “We’ve breached the cloaking security.” Karai walked over to the soldier supplying the information and looked at his computer screen. It showed an aerial map of New York. It quickly zoomed in to a specific area as the section they were interested in was highlighted in blue. The map changed as they switched from satellite to sonar after it was discovered that those they were searching for were underground. On the screen was a dotted image of a sewer tunnel that quickly rushed by. It approached the source of the tracking device and the four, large, silhouetted figures of the turtles came into view.

...

“Listen closely, April,” Splinter began. April had knelt down in front of Splinter after he had taken a seat on the table as well. Raph, Donnie and Leo all took a knee beside their father and April, while Mikey sat cross legged beside them. Master Splinter continued, “I don’t remember a time before living in that laboratory. That fateful night started like any other. Sacks gave us our injections, your father made sure our vital signs were strong, and you, April, as always, provided us with a special treat. After the brothers went to sleep, I heard loud voices. There was the smell of smoke, alarms sounded. Your father had discovered the truth behind the man he was working for. He set fire to the lab. His last breath was taken trying to destroy Shredder’s plan. I was terrified. But then you appeared, and ushered us to safety. I never had a voice then, but I thank you now, April. … We wandered the sewers until I found this place. It was then that the mutagen that was injected into our blood began to change us in miraculous ways. I saw how your father loved you, and I knew I had to show that same love to the turtles. I became their father, and they became my sons. Like all children, they were drawn to the distractions of popular culture, and I knew one day they would want to explore the world above. They would be ridiculed. They would need to learn to protect themselves, both mentally and physically. And then I found a way. First, I would teach myself the ancient art of ninjutsu. The brothers followed my lead; accelerating at a wondrous rate. Their gift was also their passion. They lived, breathed and dreamed all things martial arts. Then, they were ready. Everything they are, everything that they’ve become, was made possible by the bravery that you displayed on that fateful night.” Master Splinter concluded his story, and he and the turtles waited to hear April’s response.

“I was just a little girl,” April told them.

“And you gave us freedom,” Master Splinter spoke. “Where others would have kept us in cages.”

“Wait a minute, Dad,” Leo interrupted, kneeling down closer to his sensei. “All these years you told us we were rescued from the fire by a great guardian spirit; the Hogusha.”

“That’s right,” Splinter confirmed before turning and gesturing to April. “And this is the Hogusha.”

“What?” April whispered. Leo stood back to full height, while Donnie fidgeted with his goggles, hoping to get more readings on April. Leo thought about how to respond and decided to show her respect with a humble bow. He straightened his form and leaned into the bow. Mikey quickly mirrored his movements, and the remaining two brothers did the same shortly after.  
Mikey leaned slightly towards Leo to whisper to him, “My girlfriend is totally the Hogusha.” Leo responded with a swift hit, smacking his forearm into Mikey’s, without breaking his bow.

...

“Fortunately, our engineers have been making great progress in refining the robotics in your armour,” Eric sacks explained as he walked down a dark hallway with his Master, Shredder, following behind. “We’re taking it to the next level. We’re bridging the gap between ancient tradition and modern warfare.” He came to an area that was a little better lit. In the center stood a suit of armour that held the whispers of ancient Japanese attire, and yet boomed with the technology of today. Knife-like instruments seemed to protrude from every bit of surface, and the eyes were sunken in; dark and soulless.

“Tonight I dine on turtle soup,” the Shredder growled.

...

“Why did you bring me here?” April asked Master Splinter.

“To find out who you told of our existence,” he answered her.

“Nobody that believed me,” she admitted. “Except for Eric Sacks.”

Master Splinter let out a troubled sigh, “Sacks.” He rose to his feet and moved closer to his sons. “Just as I’d feared. Sacks is not a friend. His soul has been poisoned by the influence of a dark master; the Shredder. Shredder practically raised Sacks in Japan. He’s like a father to him. Sacks will do anything for his master.”

“Sacks and Shredder?” Raph interrupted. “So why aren’t we out there huntin’ ‘em down?”

“Because, Raphael, the Shredder is a skilled warrior,” Master Splinter told his son. “Who’s cruelty is ever reaching. And you are just teenagers.” Raphael growled in irritation, itching to go out and fight, as his Master kept speaking. “The mutagen in your blood is of great value to him. Now that Sacks has confirmation that you are alive, I fear that they will bring the fight to us.” April’s eyes twitched and a thought returned to her. She shuffled quickly through her pockets until she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. She stared at the business card that Eric Sacks had given her hours before.

“Oh no,” she breathed.

...

The Foot clan rolled down the street in large, heavy set vehicles. The soldiers piled out of the vehicles and into the alley when they reached their destination. They moved swiftly and went right for the manhole cover, prying it out of the ground and diving into the sewers below. Guns were strapped to each soldier’s back, and once they were in the tunnels, they took them in hand.

...

An alarm went off in the lair, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Perimeter and entrance breech!” Donnie cried out as he and his family rushed into action. “We have incoming!” He ran to his computer set up and watched as the Foot soldiers flooded into their tunnels. “Oh no oh no,” he panicked. “We have two breeches. Fan room, weapons wall.”  
“Mikey, flank right. Donnie, on me,” Leo ordered. “We gotta go. Go, go!” Master Splinter ran to the weapons wall, hearing Donnie say that was one place they would be coming from. His ears picked up noise coming from the other side and he got closer to hear better. But what he heard sent chills down his spine and fear throughout his heart

“No! Get back!” he called to his sons as he rushed to get away from the wall. Master Splinter’s order fell on deaf ears as Leo and Donnie continued forward. The bomb that the Foot clan had planted on the other side erupted, reducing the wall to rubble and dust. The force of the blast sent the two turtles flying back onto their shells. A second blast went off as April ran for cover, knocking Mikey back like his brothers. Dust was thick all around the lair as the Foot clan, wielding flash lights, cautiously entered through the door they had just made. But Master Splinter was on the other side, waiting for them. He hid in the shadows, preparing himself, until the time was right to strike. And strike he did. The Foot soldiers barely had time to register he was there before he had taken most of them out. Using the combined skill of his fists and tail, each Foot fell to him. Leo and Donnie began to recover, squirming around to regain their balance. Donnie felt around for his glasses and returned them to his face.

“Neutralize them!” they heard a voice call out.

Donnie looked over past Leo and saw more Foot soldiers coming towards them, “They’ve got trank darts!”

“Well, don’t let ‘em hit your skin,” Leo told his brother, looking towards their enemy with dead set eyes as their flashlights shone brightly in his face. “Let’s go! Let’s move!” Leo and Don leapt to their feet and turned away from their attackers as the trank darts flew in their direction, bouncing off the surrounding metal. The brothers used their shells to protect themselves from the shots. The turtles waited for the Foot soldiers to get close, and spun around to attack as soon as they were. Leo’s moves were circular as he swept his blade into the enemy. Another group of Foot soldiers rushed into another section of the mutant family’s lair, the room that held Donnie’s vast array of computers and monitors.

“Wassup, brah?” Mikey asked them playfully as he popped up from behind the pizza box couch. He swung his nunchucks to deflect the darts that were suddenly coming in his direction as soon as the Foot soldiers discovered he was there. “Oh, you think you can handle this, huh?” He continued, taunting the intruders. “I’m a snappin’ turtle, fool.” He charged at the men bombarding him with darts, leaping off the back of the couch and using the height and momentum he gained to kick three soldiers in the chest. They fell to the ground hard, but so did Mikey, losing his balance on the last kick and not being able to land two feet on the ground. Soda cans rattled as he shot back to his feet, trying to recover from his embarrassing ninja trip. “I meant to do that! I meant to do it.”

Master Splinter was still engaging in his battle against the soldiers who had attacked him earlier. But at this point all his original attackers were unconscious and replaced with new ones. He moved in a single rhythm, using both fists and his tail to take down his enemy. He showed no sign of hesitation, gave no moment of mercy as one punch was thrown after the other and his tail, wrapped around a foot soldiers neck, continuously slammed his enemy into the ground.  
“We’ve got a breech in the fan room!” Don cried out after shooting a quick glance to his alarm monitors. He, Raph and Leo were currently back to back with each other facing off against the black suited intruders. None of them ceased fighting as they heard Donnie’s warning.

“Raph! Get to the fan room!” Leo ordered.

“Why’re you always tellin’ me what to do!?” Raph responded, throwing a heavy fist at his brother. Leo ducked as it made contact with the face of a Foot soldier coming up behind him.  
Leo looked down at the fallen soldier, and then at his hot headed brother, hesitating only for a moment, “just go!” Raph went off to follow the order, despite the disdain he felt towards having to obey his brother. He knew that now was not a time to be arguing. Leo moved in the opposite direction, searching for their youngest brother.

“Mikey!” he called out urgently. “We’ve got to get April out of here. Now!”

“I got this!” Mikey responded, coming around the corner on his rocket board. He rushed over to where she was hiding, knocking out a Foot member with his board using a common skateboard move. He leapt over the couch and returned his board to its place on the back of his shell. “April. Come with me.” He reached for her arm and gently helped her to her feet. He began speaking at a rapid pace as he led her through the lair. “I got a safe place where you can hide. And if you get thirsty, I got a secret stash of orange crush behind the fridge. Don’t tell Raph.” April nodded when he whispered the last part. She was still stunned by the scene that had escalated before her, and lacked much expression and reaction due to the shock. Suddenly the air shifted. An odd silence came over the lair as the Foot clan members began reacting differently, as though they knew something was about to happen. Through the hole in the wall that the Foot had created when they began their initial attack, a dark, menacing figure began to emerge. The light shone from behind him, strengthening his dark silhouette against the contrast. He moved slowly; showing no fear and no worry that the battle would not be his. His footsteps fell heavy on the concrete ground, alerting Master Splinter of the newcomer’s presence. He turned, stroked his thin beard and glared at the man in the metal suit of armour who was entering his home.

“Shredder,” Master Splinter spoke, dragging the word through his lips with nothing but hatred in his tone. He let out a cry and thrust his fists into ready fighting positions to challenge his lifelong enemy. Shredder jumped high into the air to close the gap between them even faster. He hit the ground with a loud thud, crouching low to absorb the shock before calmly rising to his full height.

“All these years,” he began while circling the rat master. “I’ve been trying to recreate the formula. And you, … you just handed it to me.” Master Splinter stood calm, never wavering, as he slid his feet out of his sandals and moved them aside with his tail.

“You will not lay a hand on my sons,” he told the Shredder with confidence, before lunging towards a sword that had fallen off the weapons wall during the explosion. He spun the blade around in his hand as the shredder laughed.

“Your sons?” the Shredder flicked his wrists to activate the knives hidden within his armour as he mocked the mutant. “You think you’re their father?” He charged; thrusting his knives at Master Splinter, who calmly blocked each blow with his blade before sending a swift kick to the war lord’s abdomen. Shredder staggered back, surprised by the skill the rat master showed. “Very good. Rat.” He gathered himself and brought up his knives again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

By this time, Raph had made it to the fan room to take care of the intruders in that section of the lair. He pushed the large fan blades, which gave the room its name, towards the Foot soldiers, pinning them against the wall. Trank darts ricocheted off his shell as he turned to see who was firing them. Of course more Foot soldiers. He ran towards them, yelling out in anger as his fist made contact with many of their skulls. Suddenly there was an explosion that shook the ceiling loose. Raph raised his arms in attempt to shield himself from the falling debris, but was still buried under the mass of rock and cement.

April shifted from the hiding spot where Mikey left her, moving to watch the fight between Shredder and Master Splinter. It was impressive to say the least. All manner of appendages, arms, feet, tail, all moved with speed and precision to attack their intended target. Shredder had managed to get the sword away from Master Splinter, but the rat master was not so willing to give up. Losing the blade did nothing to stall his movements, simply moving to a new tactic. He fought harder than he had all his life, determined to keep this man, this metal clad monster, away from his sons. But he was weakening, and the Shredder was slowly gaining the upper hand. Master Splinter was thrown against the wall by the Shredder’s large, armoured fist. April saw that Master Splinter was beginning to lose the battle and didn’t think long about interfering. She grabbed one of Raph’s spare sai and charged at the Shredder, whose back was facing her. She thrust the blade as hard as she could into his armour. He jerked forward from the sudden and unexpected attack. He quickly recovered and turned to face the one responsible. “You stupid little girl!” he bellowed. Master Splinter took advantage of the Shredder being distracted to roll into a better position, but wasn’t about to let his family’s saviour be struck down by Shredder.

“April!” he called to her before wrapping his tail around her waist and tossing her to safety. The Shredder attacked again, draining more energy from Master Splinter. Leo could hear the struggle of his master as he was being tasered by three Foot soldiers.

“Sensei!” he called out, knowing he had to reach his master by any means. He grabbed two of the taser sticks, fighting through the pain, and shoved them towards the two Foot soldiers wielding them. Now with only one taser sending electricity through his thick skin, Leo was able to break free and rush to join his sensei. Master Splinter saw his sons coming.

“No, my sons,” he moaned, crawling towards a lever. “Stay back.” He pulled the lever, releasing the hatch to a drop down cage door, sealing his sons out, and leaving him to face the Shredder alone. After all, a father will do what he must to protect his sons, even if it means sacrificing himself. Leo began attacking the metal door with his katana, understanding it would do little but not knowing what else to do. Mikey and Don saw their brother and rushed to his side. They tried to lift the gate, but it was too heavy for even the three of them. All they could do was watch their father as the life was slowly beaten out of him.

“Sensei!” Leo called to him. “Dad! Dad! What are you doing?”

“Hide!” Splinter commanded as the Shredder came up and grabbed him by the back of his cloak. “Save yourselves!”

“No! NO!” Leo cried. He and his brothers continued to try to lift the gate, only barely getting it off the ground, not enough to slip underneath. But it was enough for Don to get his staff wedged into the gap, and using his staff extension feature, he was able to open the gate. The three mutants ran in to defend their sensei, who was already limp and losing consciousness in the Shredders grasp.

“Children. Drop your weapons,” the Shredder ordered. “Or your … father will die.” The turtle brothers stared at their enemy, but Leonardo immediately threw down his blades. The other two followed his lead, relinquishing their weapons as well. The Shredder sent one last, solid punch to Splinters abdomen and dropped him on the floor as his Foot soldiers ambushed the three turtles with the electric tasers. The brothers dropped to their knees and were dragged out of the lair. “Where’s the forth?” Shredder asked one of his men.

“He’s dead,” the soldier replied. The Shredder paused a moment, the soldier’s words hanging in the air.

“Destroy this place,” the Shredder finally ordered. Explosions rang throughout the lair, sending debris and destroyed belongings everywhere. The three turtle brothers were lead towards a van with their hands and feet bound by chains and using the taser staffs to keep them in line. Leo tried to give his brothers positive feedback between their groans of pain.

Back in the fan room the fallen brick and rubble stirred, falling away from the mass pile. Raph’s arm came through, shoving the rock and cement to the side from underneath. He groaned as he slowly emerged, having his shell to thank for his survival. He began to make his way back to the main room where the fight had originated. He wasn’t hearing any more signs of fighting and assumed his brothers and father had sent their enemies into retreat without him. He looked up, expecting to see his family resting from their victory, but instead saw the lair in ruin and his father buried by stone with April attempting to dig him out. The shock was evident on his face and he had to take a moment to absorb the scene before him. But soon he was rushing to his master’s side, tossing away the large cement blocks like it was nothing. “Sensei,” he whispered. “Master.” The solemn tone could easily be detected in the dead silence. “Let’s get him to the needle room.” Raph took his master gently into his arms and carried him to the previously mentioned room. “Get the first aid kit, on the shelf,” Raph told April once they got there. She quickly located it and brought it to the mutant. “Alright. Alright,” Raph breathed, still trying to wrap his head around what happened.

Master Splinter began to stir, breathing heavily. “Raphael?”

“I’m here,” his son assured.

“You must save your brothers,” Splinter told Raph. He voice was raspy and quiet. “Stop … Shredder.” His head slowly went back, resting on the table.

“Sensei?”

An obnoxious beeping was suddenly heard from nearby. Raph shot his head in the direction the sound was coming from, praying it wasn’t another explosion, as he knew his father would most likely not survive another. April rushed over to Don’s fallen array of computer monitors, clearing away the hanging cables. “It’s some kind of a tracker,” she told Raph, turning back to him.

“It’s Donatello,” Raph specified, knowing his genius brother would have a failsafe.

“Go, Raphael,” Splinter ordered.

Raphael’s lip quivered with anger and determination, “Let’s go save my brothers.”

He ran back to the damage and destruction, the room where his brothers were taken. He dropped down and water splashed around his feet as he reached for his brothers’ weapons. While cracking his neck in a stretch to prepare himself for his mission, April came up behind him. “We need a ride,” she told him.

...

Vern was enjoying spending his day off in his apartment catching up on his reading while soft Jazz played in the background. He had just prepared a sandwich for lunch and was about to take a bite when he heard someone frantically knocking at his door. He walked over; holding his sandwich in one hand and grabbing the door handle with the other. As soon as the door was open Kaitlyn rushed in. 

“No time to eat, Vern. April has been kidnapped!” she spoke quickly. She snatched his sandwich from his hand and tossed it back on the counter. “Come on.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door, being careful not to use her super strength too much since he didn’t know about her powers.

“Whoa, hey! Kitkat, stop!” Vern protested. “What are you talking about? How do you know she’s been kidnapped!”

“Because I saw it happen, Vern!” She squeezed his arm a little too tight and he winced. She released her grip, throwing her hands up in defeat before continuing, “She ran out of the apartment last night and I followed her because I was worried. She went to a roof and met up with those vigilantes she’s been going on about. Yeah, they’re real. And they’re the ones who took her! I followed them to the sewers, but lost them. I’ve been looking down there all night!”

“Is that what I’m smelling, then?” Vern joked.

“Be. Serious!” Kaitlyn barked. Then the phone rang and Vern turned away from the frantic teen to answer it. She let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms angrily. He looked at the caller ID, and then raised his eyebrows at Kaitlyn, giving her a look when he saw who was calling. She looked back at him, confused and now curious as to who it was.

“Oooh, Neeeil,” he said into the phone. She rushed over to his side, thankful that they were hearing from April, and tried to listen in on what she was saying.

“Look, Vern, I need you to meet me,” April said quickly. “At Quartlen alley in ten minutes, please.” Confusion set in and it showed on his face as he heard the tone in April’s voice.

“Wait, why?” he asked.

“I can’t talk to you about it on the phone,” she answered, with slight hesitation. “Just promise me you’re gonna be there.”

Vern let out a short, breathy chuckle, considering for a moment this could be a joke, “What d’you mean you can’t talk about it? You called … me.” He looked at his phone as he realized April had already hung up. He tossed his phone onto his couch and went back for his sandwich. “So much for April being kidnapped,” he told Kaitlyn.

“What did she say?” she demanded.

“She wants me to meet her,” he replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. Kaitlyn ran over to him and swatted it out of his hands before pulling him towards the door.

“Let’s go then!” she said, grabbing his van keys on the way out. Vern didn’t have much time to react, barely grabbing his jacket and hat before being rushed out of his apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

Vern and Kaitlyn waited at the meeting place. He was leaning against his news van and admiring himself in the side mirror wearing a new hat, while Kaitlyn sat in the front passenger seat with her feet on the dash and staring in disbelief at what Vern was doing. April suddenly turned the corner, passing Vern as she made her way around the front of the van to the passenger side. “What’s with the hat?” she asked.

“What is with the hat,” Vern mumbled with a chuckle as he took it off and tossed it inside the vehicle. “It’s a buddy of mine’s. He’s a goof. What do you wanna do? Head down town?”

“You brought Kitkat with you!?” April scolded, noticing her young friend when she opened the door.

“I was with him when you called, and I saw you get kidnapped last night! You’ve been-“

“I wasn’t kidnapped. Go home.”

“You’re not ditching me!” Kaitlyn screamed.

“Calm down,” Vern interjected.

“Eric Sacks is working with the head of the Foot Clan.” April spieled rapidly. “They just kidnapped the vigilante turtles to take them to Sacks’ Estate. We need to go. C’mon, Vern.” She pointed at Kaitlyn. “You. Out.”

“Right. Right, right. The turtles. I forgot. But this is getting embarrassing,” Vern mumbled as he climbed into the driver seat. “O’Neil, we’re both consenting adults. We’re both very good looking. You’re better, probably. I, ah, eh, that’s up for debate, but the point is we don’t need to make up excuses to hang out with each other.” Vern continued to ramble as April shook her head in confusion, a quiet “what” escaping her lips. “You want to spend more time with me. I get it. I would to.” Kaitlyn slowly turned her head towards Vern, a terrified and slightly disgusted look on her face. She had an idea where Vern was going with his speech, and most definitely did not want to hear it.

“We need to get to the Sacks Estate,” April told him again, angrily cutting off his ramble. “Right now, Vern. C’mon!”

“That’s what I’m talking about, O’Neil. The Sacks Estate with the vigilante-“

“Drive!” Raph bellowed, shooting up from the back of the van. Kaitlyn reacted on reflex and punched Raph; a perfect, super strong upper cut. He fell back on his shell, keeping himself propped up on one elbow and holding his jaw with his free hand. The blow left him a little dazed, and the amount of strength that came from Kaitlyn left him confused. Vern had flinched back against his door, and for a moment he wondered if that really happened. Raph looked up at the girl in the front. She was crouched between the two front seats in something of a battle stance, unable to stand to full height in the short space. The frown on her face was extreme as she stared the turtle down.  
“Kitkat, stop!” April called, coming out of shock from what just happened. She climbed into the van and grabbed the girl’s shoulders. Vern slowly moved to peer around his seat and stare at the turtle in the back of his van.

“You. You’re a talking turtle,” Vern stammered. Raph whipped his attention to Vern angrily.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m a talking turtle,” Raph replied dryly. “And you’re a human nerd. Now that we got that out of the way, hit it!” Raph glared at Vern as he slowly sat up to take a proper seat. April rolled her eyes with a small, sarcastic nod, upset that it was taking this long to get on the road.  
Vern fumbled back to facing the steering wheel, “Never been accused of being a nerd before but, … I’m sorry, how did you get in, how did he get in the…”

...

Eric Sacks entered the large lab were the mutant turtles were being contained. It was filled to the ceiling with tech, computers and wires. On one side of the room were four clear cages made from reinforced glass. Three of the cages held the captured turtles. They struggled to break free, but the restraints locked around their wrists and holding up their arms kept them from succeeding.

“Oh my,” Sacks marvelled, seeing the turtles for the first time. “Wow. Unbelievable. Let me look at you. I’m a hard guy to impress, but this is just…” He trailed off as a laugh scrambled his sentence and he looked back to the other scientists to make sure he wasn’t the only one seeing the turtles. “Wow,” he said again as he turned back to the three mutants. “And we were gonna use rabbits. Can you imagine that? All we were trying to do was create an antidote.”

Leo’s voice was low and menacing as it cut through Sacks’ pause, “for what?”

Sacks took a moment to be stunned before responding to the turtle, “say that again. I want to hear your voice.”

“For what!?” Leo tensed his muscles and strained against his cuffs.

“Wow,” Sacks took another moment to marvel at what he had accidentally created. “Well, uh, we had this plan. A plan that we’re ready to put back online today. I’ll show you. Karai, uh, show them.” He turned to the Asian girl with red highlights and waved his hand towards her and the tech involved the plan. She stepped forward and nodded to the nearby Foot soldiers, giving an order in Japanese. Two of the soldiers grabbed a third, throwing him off guard.  
Sacks continued his explanation, “you know my building, Sacks Tower? Got that great big spire up on top. That spire is filled with tons of chemical toxins.”  
Karai walked towards the restrained Foot soldier, wheeling over a container with her. She grabbed the mouth piece that was connected to the metal canister by a clear tube and held it over the unfortunate Foot member. An orange gas made its way through the tube and was forced into the Foot’s lungs. He fell to the ground on his back, but Karai kept the piece over his mouth.  
“Bad stuff,” Sacks said. “That kind of bad.”

The Foot soldier gagged audibly and the surrounding scientists took on looks of fear and shame for being a part of such evil.  
“In a few hours, Shredder is going to unleash all that stuff over the whole city.”  
Donnie and the other two turtles watched with horror as the soldier’s skin began to burn and boil. His body twitched as his health deteriorated. “The initial death toll will shake world Governments to their core. In thirty days, the city of New York will be a quarantine zone. And that is where my company comes in. I’m gonna save everyone with the antidote that is made from the mutagen that is oozing through your blood.” One of the scientists went over to a computer and activated the process of collecting the turtles’ blood as Sacks continued, “the Government will then send Sacks Industry a blank check, and I’m gonna be rich. Like, stupid rich.”  
The mutant blood ran through the tubes as the brothers groaned at the unpleasant sensation.

“Shredder will force this city to live under our rule. We will be gods.”

...

The van sped up the mountain, but despite the speed limit they were breaking it was still going to take them some time to reach their destination. Kitkat was adamant about coming with them, and April knew that it would take longer to get her out of the van than to get to their destination. And that she would just end up following them anyway. So, after a quick introduction and a promise to not attack each other, Kaitlyn sat in the back with Raph, continuously glaring at him. Raph had spent most of the trip glaring back, but now he was ignoring her and staring out the front, rolling his eyes at Vern’s attempt to pass the time with a conversation that was supposed to impress April. “Yeah, I thought about- I thought about doing, not becoming a ninja, but … I was doing a bunch a’ yoga for, like, ten days at one point, and, uh, I pulled a hamstring.”

“There’s the gate right there,” April said, jumping on the last bit of Vern’s sentence and relieved they had finally arrived.

“There it is,” Vern repeated.

“Ram the gate,” Raph calmly told them.

“Ram the gate?” Vern asked. “This is Channel 6 property-“

“I said Ram the gate!”

“Alright! Everybody strap in!” Vern accelerated the van and smashed through the wooden barrier, leaving it in pieces. Vern skidded around the snow covered property as the Foot soldiers on the other side began shooting at them. April and Vern ducked down to avoid getting turned into swiss cheese, making it difficult for Vern to see where he was leading the van. Glass rained down on top of them as they continued straight, forcing the Foot soldiers to jump out of the way, and through another wooden door. Vern slammed on the break and quickly put the van in reverse to head back into the clearing, where they were once again assaulted by a shooting Foot soldier. Raph shot out the side off the van, breaking through the metal as if it were nothing. He attacked the only remaining soldier that hadn’t been knocked out by the van earlier, relieving the Foot of his weapon and then proceeding to break it over his head. He dropped the half of the gun that remained in his hand and flung his arms at the unconscious Foot in a victory action before opening the van door on Vern’s side. “Follow me,” he ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

Sacks, still in the lab with the turtles supervising the removal of their blood, heard the intruder alarm that had been tripped by Raph, April, Kaitlyn and Vern. He turned to the scientist working at the computer console that controlled the blood out take. “I’ll take this canister to New York to withdraw the mutagen. Make sure that you drain all their blood. Time to take a bite out of the big apple.” The scientist finished placing the first canister into a thick, metal suit case for Sacks to carry off. With the suit case in hand, he headed towards his personal helicopter that would fly him down to the city. Leo glared after him, barely strong enough to keep his head up as much as it was and growing weaker with every drop of blood that was taken from his veins.

With April and Vern falling behind, Raph and Kaitlyn made their way through the estates hallways, dodging bullets from advancing Foot soldier and taking them out as quickly as they came into reach. Raph noticed that Kaitlyn had some good moves. He was impressed, but would never admit it to her. He kicked down the door that was between him and his brothers and charged into the lab, taking out more Foot soldiers as he did. The scientists all fled, not wanting to be near the un-caged mutant. “Leo,” Raph called upon seeing his brothers. Leo looked to Raph, too weak to lift his head or even speak. But his pleading eyes were enough to get the message to Raphael.

“’Bout time,” Mikey mumbled before sighing. Just saying two words took a lot of effort from the teenager. He noticed the girl trailing his brother, but was unable to ask who she was. Raph punched the glass, but the shock of the hit reverberated back on Raph and his fist was flung behind him. He glared at the glass, determined to shatter it, and drew his duel sai. But before he could attack again, Kaitlyn grabbed his arm.

“Don’t!” she cried. He glared at her. She frowned back before continuing, “Even if you can break the glass, you risk giving them serious injury from the shatter! And they already look weak.” Before Raph could angrily demand another solution from her, a voice called his attention.

“Raphael.” Raph turned to see the shredder standing in the lab entrance, the door Raph had smashed lying in bits at his feet. “Glad you could join us. The forth cage is for you.” The knives on his suit flared at his fingertips. Raph charged past Kaitlyn at his enemy, but was halted when the Shredder grabbed his throat and walked him backwards before throwing him upward and bouncing him off the ceiling, dislodging large pieces of cement as he did. He fell down a level, where the support beams that held up the lab were located.

“That’s harsh, man,” Mikey moaned. Kaitlyn stared after Raph and the Shredder, her eyes wide with shock at this armoured monster. The Shredder looked back at her as she continued to stare in disbelief at what he had done to the turtle.

“More little girls,” he mumbled before turning away from her, earning him an irritated frown from Kaitlyn. The shredder leapt down, not finished with the mutant. Kaitlyn followed him to the edge, staring down after him and Raph. Raph looked up at the sound of Shredder landing on the hard cement floor and flipped up onto his feet. He advanced, pausing only to shatter a nearby cement block for intimidation. April and Vern ran up beside Kaitlyn, to the metal fence that kept them from flying over the edge to the lower level where Raph and Shredder were fighting. They watched as Raph sent several punches flying towards the Shredder, each one dodged before sending a few of his own. One punch sent Raph spinning and, while still in midair, a second punch sent devastating pain to his gut. Raph landed on the ground on his side, holding his stomach and moving into the fetal position for a moment. He slammed his fist into the ground and made his way back to his feet.

“The rat … did not teach you well,” the Shredder taunted as he sent a punch straight to the turtle’s face, sending him back to the ground.

“Raphael!” April cried, accidentally gaining the Shredder’s attention.

“You,” he spoke as he turned and started making his way to the humans.

“Focus on me,” Raph demanded, charging at the villain once again. Shredder turned on his heel and sent Raph flying with a punch and kick.

Vern then noticed the other three turtles slumped in the cages, “Three, four total turtles. One’s fighting a robot samurai. Why not?”

April ran to Raph’s brothers, knowing they were the only ones who could help take on the Shredder. Kaitlyn followed close behind her. Shredder again began to make his way to where April was, and Raph, still on the ground, grabbed onto his leg to slow him. With every punch the Shredder sent, Raph endured, keeping his hold tight. April ran up to Don’s cage and slapped the glass several times to get his attention, “Donnie! Donnie! What do I do?” Donnie mumbled something inaudible, so April positioned her ear by one of the holes in the cage. “What?”

“Adrenaline,” Don repeated louder, enough for April to understand.

“Adrenaline,” April whispered, going over to the now unsupervised computer set up. Kaitlyn came over to her side and April realized each computer screen was connected to a different turtle. She located the adrenaline injection control on each and sent the hormone into the turtles.

“That’s too much!” Kaitlyn barked. But April was in too much of a panic to hear her. Raph had his stomach against the cement ground as the Shredder had his foot on his shell, pressing down hard enough to crack it. Raph groaned at his extreme discomfort. “He’s gonna kill ‘im,” Vern whispered in fear before running off to join April. The cracking of Raph’s shell and his screams of pain grew louder. April knew she was running out of time.

“Get up!” she screeched, pounding her fist against the computer. Leaving Raph for dead, the Shredder walked away to make his way to New York and re-join Sacks for the final phase of the plan. Raph laid still on the ground.

The overdose warning flashed on the screen, unnoticed by April as her attention was focused on the turtles. Finally the hormone kicked in and the turtles shot upright as adrenaline flooded into their system. Now with an abundance of strength, the restraints that held them were easily torn. Kaitlyn raised her hands, now glowing a soft white along with her eyes, and telekinetically pulled the glass panes out of their frames before the turtles could burst through them and accidentally injure themselves. They leapt out of their cells and ran towards April and her friends.

“Ooooh! I feel really good right now!” Mikey yelled quickly, a side effect from all the adrenaline.

“I feel like cleaning! Who wants to clean the Dojo? I-I’ll clean the Dojo!” Leo spoke, just as loud and fast as Mikey, who was now running in circles around his brothers. He stopped suddenly and ran to Kaitlyn, lifting her up by her shoulders. She tensed, but otherwise didn’t have time to react.  
He began rambling excitedly, “That was so cool what you did with the glass and your hands, I mean you were glowing, you have to show me how you do that ‘cause that was so awesome!”

“We gotta get Raph!” Leo called out, coming back to his proper senses, but still feeling the effects of the adrenaline.

“Oh, right!” Mikey exclaimed, setting Kaitlyn down quickly. “We’ll talk later.” The brothers then charged the fence and fell into the lower level where Raph lay, just regaining consciousness. Mikey, who literally couldn’t stop moving, picked up running around his brothers again as all three of them repeatedly yelled “are you okay?” at Raph.

“I told you it was too much,” Kaitlyn told April, referring to the adrenaline injection. Raph slowly fumbled to his feet as his brothers tried to get him moving.

“Go where?” Raph asked weakly, hearing one of his brothers mention something about having someplace to be.

“Sacks Tower,” Leo told him.

“New York city. Times Square,” Mikey added.

“Shredder’s going to release a toxin,” Don explained.

“It’s going to poison the whole city,” Mikey said.

“And Sacks is going to sell the antidote,” Leo continued.

“Made from the mutagen that’s in our blood,” Mikey was now spinning as he ran around.

“So we gotta get going now!” Don said.

“Good. Let’s do it for sensei,” Raph agreed, standing up straight. His brothers collected their weapons that had fallen off of Raph during his fight with the Shredder and the four of them ran towards the exit. April, Kaitlyn and Vern went for an exit on the upper level to meet with the turtles outside.

“Okay. We’re going,” Mikey huffed, spreading his arms wide and following his brothers. “Everybody calm down! Look how calm I am!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

The turtles and their human friends ran outside just in time to see Shredder’s helicopter flying off.

“We gotta move! Let’s go!” Leo cried.

“Sacks is airborne!” Raph realized.

“Flight time to Manhattan is 19 minutes!” Don informed them.

“Get us out of her, Donnie,” Leo ordered. Don scrambled around the side of the damaged news van and pulled his goggles down to examine the area. He scanned for any available means to flee the premises and get them back home before the toxin was released. He located a trailer truck that would get the job done, and almost immediately after noticed the Foot soldier standing between them.

“Ohmygosh! They have guns!” Donnie squealed.

“Get down! Get down!” Leo called out as the bullets came flying towards them. The turtle brothers stood in the way of the barrage to protect April, Kaitlyn and Vern. The bullets ricocheted off their shells and back towards the Foot, ceasing their firing.

“Hah! Are you guys okay?” Leo asked, looking around to his kin.

“We’re bullet proof,” Raph spoke, stating the fact they had all just discovered.

“Suh-weet!” The bullets came again once the Foot gathered themselves and reloaded their weapons, causing the turtles to flinch. “Can you drive that truck?” Leo asked, pointing to Vern.

“Yeah.”

“We’re on, Raph. ready?” The turtles let out their battle cry and backed up into the spray of bullets. Raph turned and grabbed the gun of the nearest Foot soldier, kicking him and breaking the gun across his back. He spread his arms as more bullets rang towards him and bounced off his chest. Leo sent kick after kick at the trio of soldiers attempting to surround him. One tried to take him from behind, but quickly had his gun removed from his hands and sent flying by a single, powerful punch. Donnie spun his staff around, bouncing it off several Foot soldiers as he and his brothers fought their way to the truck. Mikey leapt up and rolled across the top, loosely securing himself by gripping the edge of the trailer. “Everybody in the truck!” Leo ordered. “We gotta go, go, go! Move!” Kaitlyn and the remaining three turtles climbed into the back as April and Vern took the front.

“Vern, you know how to drive this, right?” April asked in a rush.

“Yeahyeahyeah,” Vern responded. “Just gotta hot wire this thing, I guess. Classic blue wire, red wire situation.” April scrunched her face at his absurdity before banging on the back of the cab and calling for Kaitlyn. She phased through, leaving her lower half in the trailer. The three turtles in the back paused momentarily to stare in confusion and awe.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Start the engine,” April ordered. Kaitlyn’s eyes and hands glowed white again as she pointed at the truck’s key ignition and used her telekinesis to start the engine. She smiled at Vern, who stared at her blankly with jaw dropped, and then phased back into the trailer behind them. Raph walked up to Kaitlyn, gave her a look that said she’d be answering questions later, and then began pounding on the trailer wall to get Vern’s attention, “Drive!”

“I’m on it!” Vern assured him, snapping out of his daze and putting the truck in drive.

“C’mon, c’mon!” Raph continued.

“That’s all I need is a back seat driving talking turtle!” Vern smashed through the metal gate at the opposite end of the property, which was easier than smashing the van through the wooden gate earlier, and they began heading down the mountain road. The Foot soldiers ran to their vehicles to pursue their escapees. “I shouldn’t have doubted you. I’m sorry I didn’t stick up for you,” Vern told April as the Foot drove after them. “I can’t believe that you’re not crazy. How crazy is that?” April glared at Vern as his attempt at comic relief failed miserably.

“Donnie, what’s the fasted way back to Manhatten?” Leo asked as they saw the Foot vans coming up towards them and gaining quickly.

“We just need to stay on this road. If we can get to the maintenance hatch at the bottom of the hill, there’s a sewer line 2.4 miles from here,” Donnie explained while reading the schematics on his wrist computer, adjusting his glasses afterwards.

“Mikey!” Leo called out. “Let ‘em know up there!”

“I’m on it!” Mikey called back as he made his way to the front of the truck. He looked forward and saw a Foot van shoot out of nowhere, rushing towards them head on. “Oh, no!” The Foot soldier pulled out a missile launcher and Vern jerked the steering wheel the moment his wide eyes saw it. The truck began to jackknife as it narrowly avoided a head on explosion. The truck’s passengers were jostled by the force of the blast, and Vern tried to regain control as the truck slid sideways in the snow. Kaitlyn held onto a strap inside the trailer to keep herself from tumbling around as Leo was knocked out of the back. She raised a glowing white hand to telekinetically pull him back into the truck, but she lost sight of him when he bounced off a tree and landed on a boulder. The truck came to a halt, the trailer teetering over a steep hill off course from the road.

“Vern! Gogogogogogo!” April panicked as the Foot van from before drove closer with a reloaded missile launcher. Vern slammed on the gas, but all the wheels did was skid in the fine, white powder, causing the truck to lose balance and tip further over the hill. “Vern, hit the breaks!” In the trailer, Kaitlyn had started to make her way to the open doors in hopes of finding Leo.  
“Wrong way! Wrong way!” Vern shouted as the cab of the truck was slowly raised into the air. The truck slid backwards towards a recovering Leo. Kaitlyn had gotten to the back of the trailer and was about to grab Leo with her telekinesis when the sliding of the truck threw off her balance and she fell on her back.

"Oh, come on," she mumbled.

“Leo, move!” Donnie called a warning to him. Leo spun around to see the danger and proceeded to duck and roll out of the way. The truck spun around to face the appropriate direction as they continued down the hill, causing Kaitlyn to slide to the front of the trailer closer to Raph and Don.

“How far off course are we?” Raph asked Don.

“Actually,” Don replied, “we’re on a bit of a short cut. But we need to keep going down. Straight down.”

Mikey finally made it to the front and popped down onto the windshield to relay Don’s instruction, “Hey! Just. Keep. Going. Straight.” He popped over to the passenger side. “What’s up, Angel cakes?”

Leo, now far behind the others, got to his feet and began running down the hill as three Foot vans came up over the lip. They were advancing quickly and Leo knew they would run him over in seconds. He leapt up into a crouch, using his shell as protection, and bounced off one of their windshields. The force accelerated him down the hill and he began flying down the snowy slope on his shell. He swerved to avoid the trees as best he could. And then the soldiers started shooting tasered grapplers at him. Just another thing to dodge. Leo pulled out his sword and used them to manoeuvre his trajectory, able to slip between the trees better than the pursuing vehicles. But contrary to his best efforts, one of the tasers hit, sending electricity through him. Mikey saw their leader struggle and notified the others, “Guys! Leo’s in trouble!”

“Shell’s cracked. Just tape it up,” Raph told Donnie, ready to go rescue his brother.

“Allow me to be the badass for once,” came Don’s unexpected reply. Raph stared at him, realizing what he was going to do. Don returned his stare with a crooked smile before back flipping out the back of the truck towards Leo. Kaitlyn fumbled to her feet and staggered towards the barrels Raph was using to support his balance. He looked over at her as she grabbed onto the barrels as well.

“I hope this isn’t too exciting for you,” he joked dryly.

“Not even close,” she replied with a sly smile. She ripped off one of the barrel lids and charged out the back of the trailer. Raph watched, surprise and fascination evident on his face, as her hands and eyes glowed white. She thrust the lid towards the ground and caught it with her telekinesis in mid-air, planting her feet on it to make a makeshift hover board. She flew up the hill, catching up to Leo and Don as he grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled him close.

“Hang on, Leo! Disengaging!” Don pulled off the taser and sent it back to the Foot who fired it by simply letting go. He swung his head around to see Kaitlyn flying beside him. “How are you doing that!?” he yelled.

“Not really a good time for explainations,” she replied.

“Right. Sorry. Watch Leo,” Don said before letting the van catch up to him, taking the force of the hit with his shell and leaving Leo to slide further down the hill. Kaitlyn stayed by his side as she watched Don work. “I’ve always wanted to try this,” he said, pulling out his collapsed staff and positioning it underneath the van’s fender. He extended it and let the other end collide with a raised section of the mountain face, sending the van airborne. Don snorted with glee, thrilled that his move had worked. “I got you, brother. One car down, two to go,” Don told Leo, currently unconscious, after he caught up to him again and grabbed onto his shell to keep them together as they continued sliding down the hill at great speed.

“Nope!” Kaitlyn called to Don, pointing up the hill as two more cars emerged. She didn’t see as another taser shot out, this time making contact with Don’s shoulder.

“Mikey!” Don cried as Kaitlyn telekinetically removed the taser.

“Okay, that’s it,” Mikey said, pulling out his rocket board and preparing to answer his brother’s call for help. “I’ll take it from here.” He boosted off the back of the truck and flew onto one of the remaining Foot vans, knocking off the gunman. He returned his board to his shell and punched a hole in the top of the van, grabbing onto the steering wheel inside. “Raph, I’m driving!” He called, as the Foot soldier tried to regain control of his vehicle. Mikey spun the vehicle out of control, and Raph cannonballed into the back window, smashing through it easily. He slammed the driver into the wheel horn and used his shell to press up against the other armed soldiers, letting fired bullets ricochet of him. Mikey removed his arm from the hole, opening the door instead to remove the Foot from the seat entirely.

“Hey, purple turtle,” Kaitlyn called, still flying down the hill beside Leo and Don.

“Donatello,” he corrected.

“Donatello,” she repeated. “Watch my back?” He nodded and she spun around to face up the hill, but still flying down it on her makeshift hover board. There were three cars still chasing them. She focused on the closest one as she lifted a tree out of the ground and slammed it into the hood of the car. It flipped into the air and somersaulted a few times before slamming into the ground upside down. Kaitlyn looked behind her, to make sure her path was still clear, and then beside her at Don, giving him a smile. His stunned expression slowly turned into a smile.

“Telekinesis,” he realized. She gave him a nod. “What else can you do?”

“Watch this,” Kaitlyn told him as she raised a hand towards another Foot van. Don watched as a swirl of snow surrounded it, locking it in a personal blizzard. Being unable to see, the driver began swerving the car in a panic, hitting a large snow bank and flipping over. It rolled down the hill before crashing into a group of trees.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

April was leaning precariously out the truck window, attempting to get footage of the action with her phone. Vern looked over to see her backside framed by the window. Distracted and staring in the wrong direction, Vern crashed the truck into a large snow bank. April was flung out the window, barely managing to grab onto an outside latch to keep her from plunging into the mountain snow. She screamed for Vern, for anyone who could help her. Vern reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the cab.

“Avalanch!” Mikey cried, surfing the van as a wall of snow rushed towards them. He and Raph clung to the van for as long as they could before the avalanche sent them flying. They landed on their shells and tobbogganed down the hill to stay ahead of the snow wall and catch up to their brothers.

“C’mon, Leo, wake up,” Don begged, as Mikey appeared on the other side of Leo. The two began alternately slapping their older, unconscious brother, trying to snap him awake, as Kaitlyn hovered beside them.

“Yeah, you wake up, I promise to do anything you say,” Mikey added, taking a break from slapping to look behind him at the oncoming snow. They caught up to the truck, and continuously had to keep ducking as the trailer swung back and forth over them, making sure to avoid the wheels as well. Kaitlyn tried to stabilize it with her telekinesis, but with half her focus on her makeshift hover board, it was proving to be a difficult task.

“Shredder’s chopper is 20 miles outside New York city air space,” Donnie informed them suddenly.

“Thanks for the traffic updates, Donnie,” Raph said angrily, giving his brother a swift shove. “You doin’ sports and weather next?”

“If you’re gonna be nasty about it, then I guess you don’t wanna know that there’s a 500 foot drop off in 53 seconds!” Don retorted.

“Are you saying there’s a-“

“A cliff!” Leo shouted as he suddenly became conscious. “We gotta get April outta there! Raph, heads up!” Raph followed the direction and helped Leo get to the top of the trailer.

“Don’t forget that old guy!” Mikey called out. Leo flipped and rolled to April’s door. She was startled slightly by him suddenly opening her door.

“Hi. Change of plans,” he told her. “Awe, come on.” He looked through the cab and out Vern’s window to see Karai’s van aiming yet another taser at him. “Guys! Get down!” April and Vern ducked just as the taser shot at Leo and gripped his chest. He tried to remove it, and when that failed, he fought through the pain, focusing instead on getting April and Vern to safety. He looked forward at the advancing cliff just in time to hear Donnie call out a time update on when they would go over if continuing at their current pace.

“Hey, Donnie! Do that fancy sling shot thing!” Raph called out. “We’re gonna take little miss sunshine out!” Don extended his staff and stretched it towards Raph for him to grab onto. Donnie proceeded to swing Raph around to give him more momentum down the hill. Digging his duel sai into the ground, Raph propelled himself into the air, spinning and flying down the mountain with gravity on his side. Karai saw him charging towards her vehicle and ducked inside to brace for what was coming. He smashed into the side of the van with great force. Metal caved in and glass shattered out of its frame. Raph fell away, continuing to slide down the mountain, as the van began barrel rolling out of control. Kaitlyn had turned her head in time to see Raph make impact.

“Wow,” she marvelled at his shear strength.

Leo reached out for April and Vern, “Grab on!” They burst out of the truck with Leo still connected to Karai’s van by the taser cable. The van hit a tree, halting it instantly, but the cable kept unwinding until it broke from its hold altogether. “Mikey! Grab the cable!” Leo cried out as Kaitlyn continued to telekinetically steer the truck out of their way as best she could.

“I got it! I got it!” Mikey responded, grabbing hold of the cable and skiing behind his brother. Leo held onto April and Vern, protecting them from the debris of the truck as it began to fall apart before going over the cliff. Then Mikey tripped on a raised rock and lost his grip on the cable. He slid to a stop as he reached out hopelessly and called out, “No, no. Nooooo.” He saw Leo, April and Vern slide over the edge with the cable dragging behind them. “Oh no. Awe Leo. April. And that other guy,” Mikey moaned. “They were so young. So beautiful.”

“They ain’t dead, numb nuts,” Raph told him as he slid casually past him, down the hill.

“Oh. Right on.”

Leo hung over the side of the cliff with his katana firmly inserted into the rock wall; April and Vern still clinging onto him. Leo grunted, struggling to keep his hold with the extra weight, as the sword began to slip.

“I hope you got a parachute under that shell,” Vern commented, trying to lighten the mood with more comic relief even though his voice dripped with fear. The other three turtles ran up to the edge, with Kaitlyn hovering beside them. She leapt off the lid and let it fall to the ground, her white glow fading away.

“Hey, guys!” Donnie called to them, looking over the cliff and past the three of them. “It’s the maintenance hatch! Our ticket home!”

“A little help, please,” Leo growled, just as Raph knelt down and reached over the edge to lift them to safety; doing so with one arm.

“Guys. We gotta hustle. Shredder’s over New York City,” Donnie told them.

“Well, I hope you have a plan to get down there,” Vern commented.

“I have one,” Kaitlyn told them, activating her telekinesis. She aimed both glowing hands at the mountain behind and the snow began to fall towards them again.

“That’s your plan? Another avalanche!?” Raph barked, looming over her angrily. She rolled her eyes, unphased by his intimidation tactic. The snow continued to fall, and when it got within a few yards of the group, Kaitlyn raised one hand to the sky. The snow followed, flowing in an arch above them and over the cliff. Even in the urgency of the moment, the sight of the snow glistening in the sunlight as it moved over them like a river was beautiful. Even Raph was taken aback by the sight and couldn’t help but watch in wonder. After a long moment of gazing up, he turned to look at Kaitlyn. With her eyes glowing white and the sun shining through the snow to project sparkling light on her face, she looked just as beautiful as the snow river above her. When he caught the thought going through his mind, his face twisted in a mix of confusion and wonder. She turned to see him staring at her, her smile never faltering. She flicked a finger on her sky-raised hand and a pillow of snow dropped down on Raph’s head. He frowned at her as she let out a string of playful laughter. She raised her other hand to the sky, the final bit of snow flying overhead, and then brought both hands around to point at the cliff’s edge. Vern looked over the cliff and saw the snow pile only reached half way towards them.

“There’s not enough snow,” he stated.

“Yes there is,” Kaitlyn replied, jumping over the edge. She landed at the top of the pile and slid down to the maintinence hatch, gesturing to the others to do the same once she reached the bottom. Mikey beamed and bounded over the edge without hesitation, joining Kaitlyn at the bottom. The other turtles, and relunctantly April and Vern, did the same.

...

The brothers slid down the sewer tunnel, quickly making their way to the city as the water at their feet splashed out of the way. Leo, Don and Kaitlyn, using her telekinesis to steady herself, surfed the tunnel standing as Raph and Mikey rushed down on their shells carrying Vern and April in respective order.

“Please keep your arms and legs inside the shell at all times,” Mikey joked.

“Satelite imagery shows that Shredder has reached the top of Sacks Tower!” Don cried, once again keeping his brothers up to speed on the impending threat.

...

The helicopter flew above the city heading for Sacks Tower. “Sensei,” Sacks spoke over an intercom. “The mutagen is four minutes out. Moving forward, as planned.”  
The helicopter landed and Shredder got out, walking across the roof to activate the chemical poison. The countdown began as Sacks took the blood he collected down a few levels to the lab. He moved swiftly, setting up the canister and preparing it for conversion into pure mutagen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

“Alright, listen up,” Leo ordered as he, his brothers and their human friends flew out of the maintenance hatch at the base of Sack’s Tower. “We gotta find the elevators and get up to the roof. You guys get outta here. Get to a safe distance.” He gestured to April, Vern and Kaitlyn.

“No. No, no,” April protested. “We can go find Sacks and get our hands on the mutagen as a contingency plan. Just … in case, y’know.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Raph huffed.

Leo stepped forward, ignoring Raph’s comment like always, “If we don’t make it back, bring the mutagen to Splinter. It can save his life.”

“Wait, I can help you guys,” Kaitlyn told Leo, stepping forward.

“No, too dangerous,” April said, pulling her young friend back. “I’m not letting you face Shredder.” Kaitlyn let out a hefty sigh. She was used to this kind of response from her family; not getting to go on missions with them and being forced to “sit at the kids table” whenever villains attacked. She was hoping to use this situation as a chance to prove herself capable of being a hero like her Uncle.

“Sacks’ laboratory is on the 36th floor. I’ve already disabled the security system,” Don cut in. He turned to leave, but stopped to face April once more. “Oh! And, uuuh, good luck!” He smiled before heading off with Leo and Raph.

Mikey, instead of following his brothers, stepped closer to April, “If I don’t return, remember me, April. You can always find me … in here.” He pointed to her chest before being grabbed by one of his brothers and dragged towards the hallways that would lead them to the elevator. April, Vern and Kaitlyn headed towards the lab.

“You’re a complicated chick,” he told April.

The turtles ran through the hall, with Donnie calling out the directions, “Elevator’s just around this corner.”

“Alright, guys, listen up,” Leo began. “Stick to my plan and we won’t fail. Fan out in 3, 2, 1.” They turned the corner and skidded to a stop as they came to a room housing an army of Foot soldiers. The men paused their work when they saw the turtles. No one said a word or made a move. Mikey and Raph gave small, timid waves just before the soldiers burst into a roaring charge. They pulled out their guns and Donnie worked quickly to close the door and keep it shut. The door began to close, but not before a wave of bullets came their way, forcing them to turn and duck to avoid getting injured. The door closed, leaving the Foot soldiers on the other side, and Donnie pulled the wiring to jam the door. He turned to his brothers, “Not the elevator.” His brothers glared at him, Leo shaking his head lightly. They moved on and found the correct hall that led them to where they wanted to be.

...

In his lab, Sacks fed the turtles’ blood into a large, cylindric piece of equipment and watched as green mutagen came out. “The first vile is filling with the antidote now,” Sacks told Shredder over their comm. system.  
Shredder typed at the keys, “Initiating the toxin release procedure.” The lights on the containment unit holding the lethal toxin lit up red, confirming that the command Shredder sent had been received.

...

The turtles stood in the elevator listening to the sound of the dings as they went up each floor. Mikey began to hit his chucks together in rythym, singing “M. C. Mikey” in between. His brothers gave him a few glances, but otherwise paid him no mind, until Raph started nodding his head. The red banded turtle then brought one of his sai into the air, waving it to the beat his brother was making. Mikey began beat boxing as Raph added to the beat by tapping his sai together in tune. The other turtles were soon to follow, making makeshift instruments out of their weapons. They continued for several floors as if they weren’t about to enter into the biggest battle of their lives. Then the elevator reached the 54th floor. The turtles cleared their throats, gathered themselves and charged out of the elevator, screaming as they ran. The Shredder was on a higher balcony that the elevator didn’t reach, but the brothers were able to leap up and over the rail. The Shredder turned as he heard the turtles approach. They all paused, standing off against their enemy.

“Ready, stance!” Leo called as he and his brothers took their battle poses. Shredder glared at the turtles, although it was hard to tell with his helmet. He was more annoyed with the turtles’ reappearance than he was angry, and he viewed this altercation as nothing but another unnecessary, minor step back.  
“Hey, Mikey,” Raph breathed, not taking his eyes off their enemy. “Remember that thing you used to say when we were kids?”

Recalling exactly what Raph was reffering to, Mikey spoke in a hushed rush, “you made me promise never to say it again.”

“Forget about that,” Raph replied, waving his hand dismissively. “Still got one in the tank?”

A large smile spread across Mikey’s face and he realized what Raph was saying, “I’ve been holding it in for years.” He wasn’t about to let a rare opportunity such as this go to waste by refusing Raph’s offer. Leo, hearing what his brothers were saying and clueing into what Raph had planned, tried to interject before it escalated, “Wait, guys! We need a plan!” But it was too late. His brothers were already charging towards their heavily armoured opponent with Mikey calling out his “cowabunga” battle cry. Shredder charged towards them in response and leapt into the air, using a split kick to take out Raph and Don. He used his momentum to carry through to a third kick, impacting Mikey. All three turtles went down in a heartbeat, leaving Leo the only one facing the Shredder. Leo drew his blades and got low into a semi-crouch as he moved his blade slowly, intimidatingly through the air. He went for the attack, but Shredder was just as quick, grabbing Leo by his plastron and driving him to the ground. He stomped on his gut, causing Leo to let out painful cries. Shredder raised his arm to make a finishing blow with his blades, but Leo was able to roll out of the way, barely avoiding getting stabbed. Shredder tried again, and this time Leo blocked the strike with his katana. Shredder tried a different tactic, and picked up the turtle, effortlessly tossing him towards the side of the building, hoping he would go over. Leo slid into a pile of debris and pushed it over the edge, with himself following imidiately. He fell for a moment before he was able to grab the side of the building and heard his brothers call his name. The debris he had taken over the edge with him fell to the streets below, alerting police and civilians.

...

April, Vern and Kaitlyn made their way through the halls of the floor level and found the lab. When they entered they saw Sacks working in a walled off area of the lab on the other side of a large window set. Without thinking they moved quickly to confront the mad man, who instantly began shooting at them the moment they entered. They ducked behind a large piece of machinery, barely missing the bullets spraying towards them. Kaitlyn’s eyes and hands began to glow as she started to stand, planning to remove Sacks’ gun with her telekinesis. April quickly pulled her back down, giving her a stern shake of the head. April wasn’t worried about Kaitlyn getting hurt by the bullets. To her they’re like bee stings. No, April was more worried about Sacks seeing Kaitlyn use her powers, and potentially ruining the secret her family had tried so hard to keep.

...

“I got this guys,” Donnie called to his brothers, “I’ll take it.” Raph and Mikey were lying on the rooftop, slowly getting to their feet as Leo still hung from the side of the building. “C’mon!” Donnie lengthened his bo staff to challenge Shredder, who returned it by bringing out two large daggers and combining them to create a weapon that was a mix between katanas and a bo staff. They each took battle formation before attacking each other. They took turns thrusting their weapons at one another and blocking the other's strike. Donnie nearly lost his staff when a heavy attack caused his grip to loosen, but his quick reflexes snatched it from the air. He returned to the battle to strike again, but the Shredder got one in before Don could, and the purple clad turtle went flying backwards from a powerful kick. He slid off the roof edge as his older brother had before him.

“Oh no you don’t,” Mikey called as he came at Shredder with chucks swirling. Shredder grabbed his arm and pinned it against his armour, but it didn’t slow the turtle. Mikey used his free arm to land a few hits with his chuck before Shredder flipped him onto his shell, causing him to slide off the roof. Raph charged at their armoured enemy from behind, hoping to take him off guard. But the Shredder saw him coming and spun to face him. Shredder ducked to avoid a swing from Raph’s sai and, using the nunchuck he took from Mikey, struck Raph in his side and arm. Shredder spun his leg around, taking Raph’s feet out from under him and slamming him into the ground. Raph, like the rest of his brothers, went over the side of the roof. The Shredder walked over to the edge to see the fate of the turtles.

...

“Seriously?” Sacks called to April, Vern and Kaitlyn who were still ducked behind the machinery as Sacks waved his gun around. “You two are adorable. I could just pinch your cheeks.”  
“There’s three of us, you jerk!” Kaitlyn called, as Vern stood partially, taking a cautious look at their situation. The moment his head was above their makeshift shielding, Sacks began shooting again. Vern quickly went back down as the bullets shattered beakers.  
“That doesn’t really matter to me, child,” Sacks replied to Kaitlyn. “Because you’ll all be dead soon anyway.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

The turtles hung to the side of the building as Shredder approached the edge. “Guys, he’s coming,” Donnie informed them with a panicked tone. The Shredder raised his knives and tore them into the beam that Donnie’s bo staff was lodged into, with Donnie on the other end. The metal gave way and released the staff.

“Donnie!” Mikey called as his brother fell. Leo reached out and grabbed Don’s ankle, ceasing his decent. But the beam the Leo held with his other hand began to strain against the weight of two large mutant turtles. Bolts began coming lose as the metal bent and shifted.

...

Sacks was still shooting and throwing taunts as Vern looked up and noticed something that could help their situation. Vern nodded his head in the direction he wanted April and Kaitlyn to look. They turned and saw the manual Halon discharge button.

“I understand a girl with dead daddy issues, I do, but you’re not gonna stop me,” Sacks barked. “This is history repeating itself. Your father walked in on me, April. Just like you did. Took a few less bullets to take him down, though.” April flinched as Sacks fired another few bullets; her face blank as she registered exactly what he had said. Kaitlyn covered her mouth in shock.

“You killed my father,” April whispered, rage welling within her.

...

The Shredder turned away from the turtles, assuming that gravity would finish them off, and walked to his console to start the toxin release countdown. Leo, who was still holding his brother by the ankle and hanging to the failing support beam, swung Donnie up towards Raph. The strong motion was all the beam could take and finally collapsed. Donnie used his bo staff for extra reach, allowing Raph to grab the two of them before they succumbed to gravity. With the weight of three turtles now hanging to a support beam, they knew they would have to act fast as it too would collapse. Raph immediately swung them up, using the momentum to his advantage. The amount of force sent Don and Leo shooting up above the edge of the building. They landed back on the roof and the Shredder immediately rushed them with an attack. The two brothers stood on either side of him, swinging their weapons to strike. The Shredder took them down quickly, blocking their attacks and using strong kicks to disable them. Shredder went after Leo to finish him. He leapt into the air, spinning midway to gain force, and sent his blades towards the turtle’s head. Leo, who was still recovering from being kicked down, noticed the attack too late and could only brace for what was coming. With the blades inches from his brother’s face, Raph was able to block them with his sai and save his brother’s life. Raph swung his sai up, pulling Shredder’s blades away from Leo’s face. He swung his dual weapons at his armoured foe a few times before Shredder knocked him back with a high powered punch. He then reached down and grabbed Leo’s ankle, throwing him in the direction his brother fell. He landed close by to one of his swords and didn’t hesitate to grab it. Leo got back to his feet, spinning his sword in his palm in both preparation and to taunt his enemy. Shredder launched into the air, coming down hard on Leo with his blades. Leo blocked the attack with his sword and pushed back against the Shredder. He got in a few hits and dodged some of the Shredder’s attacks, but once again the Shredder kicked the turtle to the ground.

“Enough,” he spoke as he walked to his console to watch the countdown. “The lesson is over.”

“We’re getting our asses kicked out there,” Raph grunted, sitting up.

“We only have fifty more seconds until the toxin’s released,” Leo informed them.

“Hey,” Mikey spoke up, as his eyes grew wide with an idea. “Who wants to play Buck Buck?”

“Buck Buck?” Raph asked, irritation hinting in his tone.

“Buck Buck. Tony on a Pony. Some people call it Johnny on a Rock,” Donnie explained, misunderstanding what Raph was questioning.

“Yeah, let’s play Buck Buck,” Leo said, agreeing with Mikey’s idea. He looked at Raph, waiting for him to clue in.

Donnie was still confused, “But why would we-“

“No,” Raph said, smiling at Leo and holding up a sai to his genius brother. “We do what Leo says. Lead the way.” He held up a fist and Leo ponded it with his own.

...

Sacks inched closer to where April was hiding. He could see her reflection in one of the glass cabinets, and raised his gun to finish her. Kaitlyn focused her glowing eyes on the Halon button, pushing it with her mind. A cloud of mist shot out of the ceiling in several areas. One discharged right above Sacks, causing him to flinch down and cover his face. Visibility in the room went down significantly and Vern, who had gotten up and grabbed a microscope, advanced on Sacks. Sacks saw the movement and aimed his weapon, letting off a single shot before the microscope Vern held collided with Sacks’ skull and he fell to the ground.

...

The turtle brothers put their weapons together and then raised them in the air, much like teams do with their hands to rally together and get in the team spirit. They all charged at the Shredder, with Leo in the lead. Shredder turned and saw them coming. Leo leapt into the air, spun once and brought his sword down on Shredders arm before taking a crouch. Mikey came in next, leaping up onto Leo’s shell and kicking Shredder in the face. He, too, took a crouch. Now it was Donnie’s turn. He leapt over both of his brothers as Shredder staggered back, disoriented. He swept his bo staff at Shredder’s ankles, taking his feet out from under him. He staggered back, but did not go completely down. Raph was the last in the line. He used his brothers’ shells as stepping stones, as was the plan. Donnie lifted up when Raph started to jump from his shell to give his brother extra height. He came down and delivered a powerful kick to the armoured warrior’s abdomen and sent him over the edge of the building.

“Cowabunga,” Raph said as he placed his toothpick back into his mouth.

...

Vern was on the ground. He felt moisture on his right shoulder and a tenderness in that same area when he sat up enough to lean on one of the counter’s bases.  
“Are you okay?” April asked as she and Kaitlyn rushed over to his side. He placed a finger on his right shoulder and saw blood when he brought it back to look.

“Ah,” he huffed, realizing he’d been shot by Sacks’ stray bullet. “Look, just go get help and take the mutagen with you.”

“What? No!” April began to protest.

“Just go!”

She knew she had little time, none of which to be used arguing. “Kaitlyn, stay with Vern,” she said sternly as she got up and pulled the vile of mutagen out of the machine, struggling a bit at first. With a cry of exasperation, she pried it loose. Vern began to laugh off the situation as April started running for the roof, “Just another day in the life of a man of action.” He leaned forward with the thought of getting to his feet, until a shooting pain ran through him, originating at his shoulder. “Ah! Nope. I’m not getting up.”

“Sorry I didn’t stop the bullet,” Kaitlyn told him solemly. “Even with telekinesis, I need to see to do that.” She looked at him apologetically as she kneeled beside him. He looked at her with confusion spread across his face, not realizing that she even could stop bullets.

“That…,” he began, coming out of his stupor. “That’s okay. You did your best.” She gave him a small smile, knowing that she could have disarmed Sacks the moment he started shooting, before Vern was close to being shot, if only April had let her. Keeping a secret is not worth anyone’s safety. Besides, the rest of Kaitlyn’s family, minus her brother, doesn’t keep their powers a secret, so what’s the big deal if her and her brother went public too?

“Let me get that bullet out,” Kaitlyn raised her glowing hand towards Vern’s shoulder.

“Oh boy,” he huffed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

Thirty-five seconds remained on the toxin release countdown. The brothers had gathered around it, with Donnie front and center trying to decipher the controls. “You know how to use this thing?” Raph asked, not understanding a single piece of equipment he was looking at.

“This is a single command line interface,” Donnie told him. “No one’s used this code in 15 years. I mean, I read about it online, but this kind of thing takes time.” He was typing the keys at high speed, but remaining calm in demeanour. He continued to talk, showing that he was panicked and under a severe amount of pressure, as the city was literally at stake. Raph hadn’t meant to stop listening, but he wouldn’t have understood what his genius brother was talking about anyway. But he did hear the sound of metal against metal. And when he looked behind him, he saw the Shredder getting back on his feet.

“I’ll buy you some time,” Raph told Donnie. He ran towards their enemy, with Leo and Mikey beside him. Shredder raised his hands and sent his projectile knives towards the oncoming turtles. They stopped immediately so they could deflect them with their own weapons. It was continuous. One set of knives would shoot towards the turtles as another returned to Shredder’s hand in a never ending cycle. Donnie remained at the controls, now wide eyed and frantically typing away as the countdown hit five seconds. He didn’t even notice the scared, breathing noises he was making as his fear level increased with every second that counted down. There was a large knot in his stomach. The same knot many people get when taking tests they didn’t study for, but multiplied tenfold. He hit the final key and the screen changed from “0.01” to “System Disabled”.

“Bam! System disabled! Who wants Italian? I’m buying! Tieramassu for everybody! Agh!” Donnie’s premature celebration was short lived as a stray blade from Shredder’s gauntlet grazed underneath Donnie’s raised arm. He quickly brought them down to cover his head. Seeing that the turtle had succeeded in interrupting the toxin release, Shredder searched for a way to continue his plans. He got an idea when he saw his blade bounce off the base of the tower. He recalled the rest of his blade and shot them at the support beams of the tower that was holding up the canister of toxin. The turtle brothers turned to see the tower weaken and begin to collapse.

“Fall in!” Leo commanded, running to the base of the tower, followed by his brothers. The four turtles rushed underneath and held the tower up as best they could, already straining under the massive weight. “Hold on! Hold it! Hold it!” Leo called. The metal tower above them twisted and contorted as it gave way to its own weight shifting. Large amounts of debris fell around the turtle brothers. They were crouched, unable to stand to their full height as they struggled to keep the tower stable.

“If this spire falls, and the toxin makes ground impact, it’ll contaminate a ten block radius,” Donnie informed them.

“What are the odds of us stopping that from happening?” Leo asked.

“Uh, 0.00000000003%.”

“I’ll take it. Nobody moves. No matter what.”

The Shredder moved slowly towards the turtles, his armour clanking against the floor. Every move was menacing. Mikey saw him coming, as did the rest of his brothers. He knew what the Shredder’s plan was, and wasn’t sure they’d be able to stand strong against what he would inflict upon them.

“But Leo,” the youngest turtle began.

“I said nobody moves!” Leo ordered back. The Shredder came up to him and sent a heavy punch to Leo’s gut. The turtle grunted as the air in his lungs was forced out, but his hold on the spire’s base remained. April finally came to the roof, with the vile of mutagen in hand, and saw the situation the turtles were in.

She didn’t think before screaming out, “Shredder!” She raised the mutagen in the air and Shredder turned sharply at the sound of his name. “This is all that’s left.”

“Little girl,” he growled, before leaping across the roof just a few feet in front of April. She flinched, not expecting him to be able to clear such a large space, and now she wasn’t sure of what to do next. “That belongs to me,” he continued. But even with the Shredder distracted and no longer trying to further waver the turtles’ hold underneath the spire, the metal beams had taken too much strain and the weight was growing too much for the brothers. The spire began to sway, until the beams at the base snapped and the tower fell. April’s attention was drawn to the falling tower, and it was then that Shredder moved towards her with no hesitation. He launched his body at hers, knocking them both over the edge and grabbing the vile from April’s hand. 

...

Kaitlyn had already removed the bullet from Vern’s shoulder and was currently doing her best to wrap the wound when the two of them felt the building shake from the spire falling. They both looked around, mentally guessing at what was happening on the roof to cause such movement.

“Go,” Vern told Kaitlyn. She turned back to him, looking worried. “There’s not much more you can do for me. And Sacks isn’t getting up any time soon. I‘ll be safe. Go help them on the roof.” Kaitlyn paused, her worried expression never faltering, and then she nodded before running towards the roof.

...

The spire had fallen to the point where Shredder and April were able to latch onto it as it continued to fall. The top containment unit holding the toxin landed on the neighbouring building. Thankfully the short fall was not enough to neither damage it nor release the toxin. But there was still a generous amount of debris that fell to the city streets below. People dove out of the way to avoid being flattened as screams echoed all around. April struggled to maintain her hold on the middle section of the spire that was now dangling between the two buildings, above the city streets. The Shredder wasn’t having better luck as the metal bar he was holding began to bend against the weight of his armour. He took the mutagen vile and snapped it to his waist to secure it, and attempted to get a better hold with his now free hand. The turtles, slightly disoriented from when the spire detached and fell, staggered up to the edge of the building and saw the predicament their friend and enemy were in. They immediately dove off the building and onto the spire. But before they could reach April, Shredder pulled out one of his blades and threw it towards her, causing her to lose her grip and fall towards the street below.

“April!” Raph called, jumping off the spire after her. His brothers followed. Raph grabbed April’s wrist, Leo grabbed Raph’s ankle, Donnie held onto both Leo’s and Mikey’s ankles, and Mikey held onto the spire with both hands. “April!” Raph called again. “I gotcha.” The spire was still unstable, and threatened to collapse further at any second. The Shredder was also a problem. He pulled out another blade and threw it at Mikey, knowing if he fell the rest would fall with him. Mikey let go of the spire with one hand to grab his nunchuck and deflected the shot. The blade swung back towards Shredder, digging into his chest armour. This gave April an idea.

“Swing me towards him!” she yelled.

“Do it!” Leo agreed. Raph nodded and began to swing to build momentum. Shredder pulled the blade out of his chest, planning to throw it again.

“Leo!” Raph cried, alerting him of Shredder’s movements. Leo pulled a sword from his sheath and threw it at him. It spun in the air, and found its target in Shredder’s shoulder, causing him to drop his own blade.

Kaitlyn burst through the door to the roof, and was shocked to see the state of the spire. She realized that April and the turtles were nowhere in sight, and her shock made way to fear as she discovered they had gone over with the spire. She ran to the edge of building and looked down to see Raph swing April in Shredder’s direction as she let out a loud cry, kicking Leo’s sword deeper into Shredder. He lost his grip, and fell several stories, crashing on the pavement below in a cloud of dust. He left a large crater of cracked asphalt beneath him.

“Yes!” Kaitlyn cheered, pumping a fist in the air and giving a happy, little bounce.

“That’s my girl,” Mikey said, before he and his brothers climbed up onto the spire, helping April up as well. And then they heard the creaking of metal. Their faces contorted in horror, too panicked to think of what to do and not having enough time anyway. Kaitlyn gasped as she watched the spire dislodge from its perch between the two buildings and fall onto another building below it, teetering precariously.

“I think this is it, guys!” Donnie yelled above the noise. Kaitlyn held out her glowing hands towards the spire and her friends.

“Does anyone have anything they want to say?” Leo asked before they fell another level down. “Donnie?”

Kaitlyn fell to her knees with a cry of exasperation, not expecting the spire to weigh so heavy on her telekinesis, not to mention the added weight of April and the turtles. She focused harder. If she couldn’t stop the spire from falling, then she would at least slow their descent to a survivable speed.

“I’m the one who licks the icing off the pop tarts every morning and puts them back in the box!” Donnie admitted. The metal spire began to tip again and they all screamed as it fell further down. Sweat beaded at Kaitlyn’s temples and her hands trembled. She gritted her teeth, determination flaming in her eyes as her hands became fists.

“I so did not understand the ending of Lost!” Mikey told them.

“Raph?” Leo asked.

The strong turtle breathed heavily, considering his next words more carefully than he had ever before, “I just, uh. If this is our last moment together, I just want you guys to know I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was so hard on you.” Tears began to fall down his cheeks. “Every time I pushed you, I threatened you, I yelled at you, I pushed you beyond your limits is because I believed in you. I believe in each one of you. I believe in your spirit and your intelligence and your potential. And every time I talked about walking away, it was because I was scared. I just didn’t think I was good enough to stand next to you and call you brothers, and say to you, I love you guys. I love you guys so much!” Everything was calm once Raph had given his speech, and it took him a moment to realise that they were on the ground. The glow from Kaitlyn’s eyes and hands evaporated as she fell to her side, exhausted. A weak smile moved across her lips as she breathed heavily, relieved that her friends were okay.

“Raph, we made it,” Donnie announced.

“Are you crying,” Mikey asked Raph.

Raph turned away, trying to hide the tears, “No, ding dong. It’s just a little dusty out here.” His voice was a little shaky. The large dust cloud that was generated when the spire made ground contact kept the turtles hidden from the large crowd of gathering New Yorkers, who were more so intrigued by the metal man who had fallen from the sky earlier. The few policemen on scene struggled to keep the crowds back. The turtle brothers were thankful for the distraction their fallen enemy granted them and moved quickly down a manhole to the sewers below, closing the cover behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie with OC inserts. I did this mostly for myself, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I realize it's not the most creative thing to do, rewriting a pre-existing movie, but it still took time. An entire year in fact. And it's similar to using a base to draw or filling in a colouring book. So please don't leave any comments saying how this is lazy or anything. It was strictly for fun. Thank you.

The brothers returned home safely, but still had a problem they needed to face. Their father had been severely wounded when the Shredder had set off the explosions in their home. Donnie had managed to salvage some of the mutagen that Shredder had with him when he fell, after the canister broke and its contents oozed into the sewers.

Donnie gave commentary as he tended to his Master’s health, “okay, the mutagen is now entering his bloodstream.”

“Master Splinter?” Mikey asked cautiously, worry hinting in his words.

“Nothing’s happening,” Raph stated flatly. His face was blank but his eyes betrayed him, showing the true fear he felt.

“Why isn’t it working yet?” Mikey asked, sounding more irritated and impatient. Their Master began to stir, breathing in bursts while he struggled to get air into his lungs.

“Mike…” he began, sounding weak. “Mikey, come closer.” Mikey obeyed, leaning in so his father could whisper to him.

“What’d he say? What’d he say?” Leo asked quickly when Mikey rose again.

“He said please get your knee off my chest,” Mikey told him. The boys instantly relaxed, relieved that their father would recover. “Sensei! You’re alive!” Mikey cheered.

“It worked!” Raph stated with glee.

“I’m sorry,” Leo spoke before his brothers turned to him. They knew their brother well, and knew he blamed himself for their father’s condition. “This was all my fault.”

“You were right,” Raph told their father after turning back to face him. “We weren’t ready.”

“No,” Splinter breathed. “It was I who wasn’t ready … to let you go. All you needed was to discover that your true power lies in believing in one another.” The brothers paused, absorbing the information their sensei had released to them, before turning to smile at each other. Mikey was a little slower than the others in coming to the same realization, but when he did, his eyes lit up and his smile grew. He placed his fingertips against his temples and made a “mind blown” gesture, accompanied by an explosion noise.

...

It was the middle of the night and the moon was shining bright in the sky, although not as bright as the city. Vern sat against the hood of his new car in an empty underpass. His right arm was in a sling thanks to his earlier bullet wound. He was waiting to meet with April, and he finally saw her approaching, walking her bike beside her. “There she is; New York’s secret weapon,” he said. She smiled at the comment.

“How’s your arm, Vern?” she asked, glancing at his sling.

He lowered his head to look at it as well, and then right back up at April, “well, it wouldn’t be much use in a fight. Not that I was much use before, but …” He shrugged. April knew he wasn’t trying to put himself down or make it sound like he thought he was completely useless, just that he wasn’t the best in a physical confrontation. She considered telling him how much she appreciated what he does for her, but wasn’t sure how to put it without making the conversation weird, so she opted to change the subject instead.

“Did you get a new car?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he answered. “You’re lookin’ at the new Fenwick express.” He rested his hand on the hood, trying to look as cool as he could with a busted up arm. “Pretty sweet, huh? Kind of an upgrade. Figured I’d need new wheels after my old work vehicle went boom. Yeah, channel 6 gave it to me. They said don’t put a scratch on it, but, like, lightning’s gonna strike twice.”

“So, is that why you called me here? To talk about your new car?” April laughed nervously.

“I know you’re not exactly a fancy restaurant kind of girl, so I figured a creepy underpass in an abandoned neighbourhood in the middle of the night was more your speed. Wanted you to be comfortable.” April didn’t hear his last sentence. She had gotten distracted by an approaching vehicle, and with everything that had happened in the past few days, unknown vehicles made her even more uneasy than usual. Vern saw she was looking past him, and turned to see what it was just in time to hear a friendly 6-note car honk. April relaxed immediately when she recognized who it was. The turtle brothers pulled up in a tricked out van; the same van that had once belonged to Vern. Mikey opened the side door and leaned out, dramatically waving his arms above his head while mimicking vinyl scratch noises.

“DJ Mikey in the house!” he half sung.

“What are you guys doing here?” April asked, walking towards their vehicle with a huge smile on her face.

“We figured we owed you a thanks,” Leo told her, leaning out the passenger side window. “For keeping out secret.” She walked around the side and peered in through Mikey’s door to see Raph.

“I know you got a lot to gain by telling people about us,” he said with a small smile. “But you got our backs.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s what family’s for, Raph,” she replied. Raph gave a small laugh, turning his head away for a short moment, and then returned April’s gaze with a smile.

“Sweet ride!” Kaitlyn called running up from the same entrance April had taken. She pushed past Vern to check out the turtles’ new van. She looked in and saw Raph, giving him a smile. He looked shocked to see her at first, but quickly returned her smile.

“Hang on. How did you find us?” April demanded, pulling her close by her vest hood.

“I overheard you talking on the phone and followed you here. Thought the turtles might show,” Kaitlyn replied honestly. “You guys took off so quick after the fight, I never got a chance to really meet you. I don’t even know all your names. I know Raph and Don.” She pointed at the red and purple banded turtles before giving Leo and Mikey hopeful looks.

“I’m Leonardo,” he released to her, giving a small bow with his head.

“And I’m Mikey,” he told her, sweeping his arm over his stomach and giving an exaggerated bow. “And your name?”

“Kaitlyn Grimm, but everyone calls me Kitkat.”

“Kitkat? Like the chocolate bar? That’s awesome,” Mikey said excitedly, giving her a big grin. She laughed at that, enjoying his enthusiasm at the nickname her Uncle had given her years ago.

“I’d like to know about your abilities,” Donnie chimed in, eyes wide with excitement. “When did you get them? How did you get them? And what exactly can you do?”

“Super strength, intangibility and telekinesis,” Kaitlyn told him.

“Super strength, huh?” Raph repeated with a smirk. “That explains how you knocked me flat on my shell when you punched me.”

Kaitlyn gave him an awkwardly apologetic smile, “Yeah, sorry about that. Reflexes.” She gave a shrug, bringing her hands up in a what-can-you-do motion.

“Wait, you punched him?” Mikey asked, sticking a thumb in his brother’s direction. “When did that happen? And why did I miss it?”

“Never mind that, Mikey. That’s not what’s important,” Donnie cut in, waving his hand at his brother dismissively before turning back to Kaitlyn. “Please. Continue about your abilities.”

Kaitlyn nodded gently, “Well, it really started when my mother was pregnant. She was subjected to inhuman experiments; experiments that eventually killed her when I was four.” The turtles’ faces dropped in sadness, sorry to hear that she had no mother. She continued, “The experiments mutated my DNA somehow and resulted in super powers, but I only developed them a couple years ago.”

“Facinating,” Donnie marvelled.

“Wait,” Mikey spoke, holding out his hands dramatically. “You’re a mutant too? That’s awesome! Cooler than awesome!” He raised his hands to the sky as he made his exclaimation. “High three! … Ooooh, right.” He stretched his hand to her before remembering that he and his brothers were the only ones with three fingers. He withdrew his hand slightly, choosing to abort his intentions. Kaitlyn just smiled understandingly.

“How about, gimme some green,” she suggested, holding up her hand. Mikey beamed and smacked his hand against hers.

“So, hang on. You guys are driving now?” Vern asked, changing the subject and looking slightly uncomfortable with that discovery.

“Yeah, man. I pimped this bad boy out,” Donnie told Vern, missing his uneasiness. He sat in the driver’s side and had his arm casually draped over the back of his seat as he began pointing to various features he’d installed. “Got a 42 inch plasma, with the NBA package, shave ice machine, 7.1 digital surround sound.”

“Check the bass, brah,” Mikey chimed in. He turned quickly, pressing a couple buttons, and then returning just as fast to smile at April as he waited for the music to play. Instead of a sweet melody, however, a rocket launcher came up from the van’s roof. Mikey didn’t even notice.

“Uh oh,” Vern spoke, before Mikey looked over to see what the problem was. The rocket launched straight into Vern’s new car. He, April and Kaitlyn shielded their eyes from the bright explosion that tossed the vehicle onto its back. April made an awkward face, knowing that Vern would not handle this well. At first he said nothing, just staring in shock at the damage.

“My bad,” Mikey broke in. “I’m still figuring out the buttons.” Kaitlyn pushed her lips together, trying hard to hold in the snickers that were tickling her throat.

“That was my new Fenwick express,” Vern told him, clearly displeased. “I just.” He flinched, reaching for his shoulder when the sudden move made it shudder with pain. “I just got that.”

“We better get outta here,” Leo announced as sirens began to echo in the distance, no doubt where they were headed. “Want a ride home?”

“I’ll take one,” Kaitlyn said quickly, holding a finger in the air before jumping into the van beside Raph.

“Yeah, I’m down with that,” Mikey approved before adding in a whisper, “I wanna hear more about when you punched Raph.”

“Mikey,” Raph growled, warning him not to pry. Mikey looked back to April and Vern, still waiting for their reply.

April looked to Leo, then Vern, patting him on his good shoulder, and back to Leo again, “You know what, I think we’re gonna take the subway.” With Donnie’s limited driving experience and Mikey’s little knowledge of button activity in the van, Vern and April weren’t sure how safe a ride home from them would be.

“You sure?” Mikey asked. “I got a real nice song that’s all queued up. It’s special, girl. For us.”

“No,” Raph protested calmly. “Don’t do it.” The rest of Mikey’s brothers joined in, begging their youngest sibling not to do what he was about to.

“It’s happening!” Mikey reached down, hitting the correct button this time, and began singing along to Happy Together to April. She smiled at the cute scene; Mikey’s attempt at singing, his three brothers begging him to stop, and finally pulling him into the van and driving away. But Mikey wasn’t finished. He burst out the back doors, Raph holding onto him so he wouldn’t fly completely out, and continued to sing at a louder volume.

“I swear, I’m gonna hit him,” Raph barked as the van continued to drive off into the night with the orange banded turtle hanging out the back, singing at the top of his lungs, and Kaitlyn laughing hysterically.


End file.
